La condena de Lucius Malfoy
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un... Summary completo adentro, contendra Slash, Chan! y otras cosas mas que se nombraran dentro.
1. Chapter 1

No me maten por favor (se pone de rodillas cerrando sus ojos), juro que yo no tuve la culpa de que eso sucediera y ocasionara todo aquel problema. (Al no oir un revolver cargandose o una cierra encendida, abre un ojo para ver que frente a ella solo se encontraba la compotadora).

Fiu, por un momento cre- (se oye un ruido a su espalda, gira la silla y se encuntra con unos enojados lectores), ahhh, alli estan (corre para salvar su vida...fracasando en el intento).

Jeje, hola de nuevo, si alguien esta en este mismo momento puliendo su arma para la caceria que se viene, les aconsejo que se calmen y me escuchen por que no lo dire dos veces. Debido a que a mi computadora le entro un virus, perdi todos los capitulos de las otras historias y por lo tanto, ahora mismo estoy tratando de escribir nuevamente los capitulos (un intento inutil), ya que ultimamente esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza y no he podido hacerla desalojar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño niño lloraba en un parque, llamando a sus padres que se habían olvidado de el dejándolo ahí, los adultos que estaban con sus hijos miraban preocupados a aquel niño, mientras veían hacia los lados para ver si los padres de este se acercaban a consolarlo. Pero nada sucedió, ninguna madre preocupada fue a consolarlo dándole besos, ni un padre abrazándolo con cariño.<p>

El pequeño no cesaba de llorar, causando que cada persona que pasara por el parque lo viera con mala cara por su llanto, culpando a los irresponsables padres que no se preocupaban de que estuviera en aquel estado. Un hombre de cabellos rubios iba pasando por ahí cuando reconoció a aquel niño, acercándose a paso lento asegurándose de que los padres de este no estuvieran presentes, acercándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero que por dentro ocultaba una llena de maldad.

"Niño, ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto dulcemente.

El niño paro de llorar y levanto su cabeza fijando sus verdes ojos en aquel señor, haciendo flaquear la sonrisa del desconocido. "N-no, mis pa-padres-"- los sollozos se hicieron de nuevo presentes.

"Tranquilo, respira y dime mas calmadamente que es lo que pasa"- el niño obedeció.

"Mis padres se fueron y me dejaron aquí, me distraje un poco y de repente, ¡pum! Desaparecieron"- le explico moviendo exageradamente sus manitos, sacándole una verdadera sonrisa al extraño.

"Entiendo, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y así buscamos juntos a tus padres?"- el pequeño asintió y alargo su manito para que el señor la tomara, este dudo un poco, pero termino tomándola y lo llevo hacia un callejón, y ya ahí saco una brújula.

"Mansión Malfoy"- dijo en voz alta, sintiendo como de repente era succionado por un tubo, escucho el grito del niño, lo acerco hacia el en un abrazo tranquilizador, sonriendo cuando el pequeño se aferro a sus ropas. "Tranquilo, no te pasara nada"- le dijo al oído al momento en que sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, su equilibrio fallo un poco y termino cayendo al suelo, cerro los ojos cuando sintió el impacto de su espalda contra los fríos pisos de mármol, con el pequeño encima de su cuerpo y con la carita de este peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, se apresuro a levantarse a el y al niño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- le pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo por el pequeño. "Eso es bueno"- agarro la mano del niño y lo llevo hacia la habitación de su hijo, este al verlo se alegro y corrió a saludarlo, pero paro en seco al ver al otro niño que se escondía detrás de la pierna de su padre, mirando tímidamente en su dirección.

"¿Quién es el?"- le pregunto el pequeño rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Hijo, el es Harry y viene a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros"- le dijo su padre.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tiene padres?"- le pregunto groseramente su hijo, noto como Harry empezaba a temblar tratando de contener las lagrimas, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de este, con una de sus manos acaricio la carita del infante, beso su frente y con voz calmada le dijo.

"No llores Harry, de ahora en adelante yo, mi hijo y mi esposa seremos tu nueva familia, ¿Qué te parece?"- le pregunto, el pequeño se acerco a el y se abrazo al mayor escondiendo su carita en el hueco de su cuello.

"Quiero a m-mis padres, l-los quiero ver"- le respondió Harry, haciendo que su calido aliento chocara contra el cuello del mayor.

"Eso lo se, pero ahora nosotros seremos tu nueva familia, no te lo quise decir, pero tus pares te abandonaron, por eso estabas solo en el parque"- el pequeño se separo bruscamente de el.

"MIS PADRES NO ME ABANDONARON"- le grito "Ellos -snif- ellos me quieren"- susurro débilmente.

"Draco, quiero que vayas donde tu madre y te quedes con ella"- le ordeno el mayor a su hijo con voz dura, el pequeño rubio asintió y salio corriendo de la habitación a donde se encontraba su madre, quien al verlo lo abrazo con cariño.

"Harry, tienes siete años"- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El pequeño se sentó en el suelo, acerco sus piernas a su pecho y enterró su cabeza en ellas, asintiendo a lo que le dijo el mayor. "Tienes que saber que no todos su padres quieren a sus hijos, y que al no querer tenerlos a su lado, lo abandonan diciéndoles que pronto volverían y que se quedaran en su lugar sin moverse, ¿tus padres te dijeron eso?"- Harry asintió levemente. "Primero que nada, tienes que saber mi nombre, yo me llamo Lucius Malfoy, mi esposa se llama Narcisa Malfoy y mi hijo, el que recién se fue, se llama Draco, nosotros somos magos al igual que tus padres y tu hermano pequeño, quien según tengo entendido, _es aquel con el poder para vencer al señor tenebroso_"- eso capto la atención del menor, quien fijo su verde mirada en Lucius haciendo que este se perdiera en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

"Si, mis padres cambiaron su actitud hacia mi después de saber sobre la profecía"- aunque sus padres lo tratasen como un Squib sin inteligencia, el no era para nada tonto y entendía perfectamente que sus padres quisieran mas a su hermanito Matt que a el, pero eso no significaba que fuera a perder las esperanzas de que algún día verdaderamente lo quisieran, mas después de lo que paso, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que eso sucediera algun día.

Lucius se acerco a Harry, lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en la cama de su hijo, levanto la barbilla del pequeño y le dio un casto beso en los labios, Harry comenzó a llorar nuevamente escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor, este lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, sin saber que ese día seria un cambio radical para el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>En el proximo capitulo explicare por que Lucius estaba en el mundo <em>muggle<em> (un horror para el).

Espero que me haya quedado bien y haya sido de su agrado.

Las otras historias creo, CREO que pronto les agregare otro capitulo, sin embargo no prometo nada.

N/A: Todavia no tengo decidido los capitulos que tendra, por lo que puede que llegue un dia y diga, pam se acabo (Cosa que no creo que ocurra).

**¡DEJEN REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a Draco

Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, mucho mas largo que el primero.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry se quedo dormido, Lucius lo acostó en la cama de Draco y salio de la habitación hacia donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo, estos al verlo le sonrieron.<p>

"Lucius cariño, Draco me dijo que habías traído a un niño a casa, ¿eso es verdad?"- le pregunto suavemente Narcisa.

"Es verdad"- le respondió Lucius a su mujer.

"¿Se podría saber quien es?"- pregunto nuevamente la matriarca de la familia.

"Harry Potter"- dijo sin miramiento alguno, sorprendiendo a Narcisa ya que Potter era un… Potter y su marido los odiaba más que nunca, a menos que su intención fuera…

"Planeas llevarlo ente el Lord"- le dijo segura de sus palabras.

"Si, ese es mi plan, pero para eso tendremos que esperar a que mi Señor aparezca y ahí recién se lo entregare, sabes que el aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad con tal de hacerles daño a los Potter"- le comento Lucius fríamente, mientras que Draco solo se mantenía expectante a la conversación de sus padres.

"¿Qué harás con el mientras tanto?"- pregunto la mujer.

"Lo dejaremos aquí y lo cuidaremos como si fuera un Malfoy"- eso si que no se lo esperaba Narcisa, su marido, el orgulloso y frío Lucius Malfoy le estaba diciendo que cuidarían a un Potter y no solo eso, si no que además este llevaría el apellido Malfoy, aunque eso no lo dijo, pero era mas que obvio si se tenia en cuenta que quería criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo.

"Cariño, sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo, pero no crees que tu decisión es un poco…"- no termino de hablar por temor a que su esposo se enojara.

"Descerebrado lo se, pero nos traería muchos beneficios, podríamos criarlo y hacer que prefiera las artes oscuras y no las de la luz, nuestro señor estaría mas que agradecido con nuestro trabajo y nos daría menos misiones riesgosas, además que podría usar a Potter como un arma para acabar con Dumbledore"- dijo convincentemente el rubio.

"Pero Lucius, sabes que Harry Potter no es quien venció al Lord, si no su hermano Matt"- su esposo la fulmino con la mirada.

"Eso lo se Cissa, pero cuando me lo encontré en aquel parque _muggle_ llorando, su magia estaba por todas partes, además de que cuando nos trasladamos"- paro de hablar al recordar la pose vergonzosa en que estuvo con Harry. "Su magia revoloteo en el aire tan densa que por poco me ahogo"- le explico, su esposa solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. "¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunto.

"Es que dijiste que lo encontraste en un parque y no solo eso, sino que era un parque _muggle_, lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿Qué hacías tu en el mundo _muggle_?"- mierda, recién se dio cuenta de su vergonzosa equivocación.

"Quería comprar algo que solo lo venden en el mundo _muggle_"- le respondió Lucius, no estaba mintiendo ya que era verdad que fue a comprar algo, pero nunca le diría que cosa.

"MMM, ¿Se podría saber que compraste?"- pregunto la única mujer en el cuarto, mirando con astucia a su esposo.

"No, no se puede saber"- respondió bruscamente el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado y recién dándose cuenta de que su hijo se encontraba en la misma habitación. "Draco"- le llamo.

El pequeño se asusto y respondió un tembloroso "¿Si padre?"-

"Ve a acostarte"- el niño asintió y salio velozmente de la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada de su madre.

"Cariño, ¿me dirás ahora que fue lo que compraste en el mundo _muggle_?"- pregunto seriamente su esposa.

Lucius suspiro, sabiendo que seria imposible engañar a su esposa. "Fui a comprar un regalo para Draco, con eso de que su cumpleaños esta cerca"- respondió sinceramente.

"¿Qué le compraste?"- pregunto su mujer.

"Un, eh, le compre una de esas cosas que los _muggles_ llaman celular, lo modifique para que funcione en nuestro mundo y también compre uno para mi y para ti"- le contesto sacando un pequeño aparato negro de su bolsillo, se lo entrego a su esposa y esta solo lo miro con duda.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"- le pregunto entupidamente.

Lucius rodó los ojos y se acerco a explicarle como funcionaban los celulares, después de unas cuantas explicaciones mas, su mujer era ya toda una experta con aquel objeto.

Mientras que en la habitación de Draco, este estaba contemplando al niño que su padre había traído, no era feo y eso quedo comprobado cuando Harry se movió perezosamente en la cama quedando frente a Draco sonriendo en sueños.

El pequeño rubio se acerco a la cama con su pijama ya puesto, levanto las sabanas y frunció su ceño al ver que las ropas que Harry tenia eran las mismas que traía cunando llego, recordó que su padre dijo que desde ahora ese niño seria un Malfoy y que seria parte de la familia, lo que quería decir que era su hermano. Con una sonrisa en la boca, camino hacia su armario y de ahí saco un pijama blanco, se sitúo al lado de Harry y le empezó a sacar la ropa, sonrojándose un poco al verlo desnudo con solo su ropa interior puesta, le puso rápidamente el pijama y tiro la ropa en un cesto que dejaban los elfos para que dejara su ropa ahí y la lavaran. Se acostó a un lado de Harry, después de dudar un poco, lo abrazo y pronto se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, Narcisa fue a la habitación de su hijo dispuesta a despertarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Draco abrazaba a un sonrojado Harry que había despertado hace poco e intentaba librarse del agarre.

Al verlos así le pareció que la idea de que cuidaran de Harry no parecía tan descerebrada, se acerco a paso lento a la cama, sin ser notada por el azabache.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"- sonrío al ver el sobresalto de Harry, quien solo asintió. "Draco, tu padre te esta esperando"- le dijo, mas su hijo no despertó e hizo mas fuerte su agarre, la mujer intuyendo lo que ocurría, uso un hechizo que le cambiaba la voz y la convertía por la de Lucius. "Draco, te estuve esperando por diez minutos, sabes el castigo a tu retraso ¿verdad?"- vio como Harry se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse al ver como Draco lo soltó y salto de la cama yendo directo al baño.

Narcisa sonrío divertida, pareciera que su hijo se encariñó rápidamente con Harry. "Harry, ¿quieres desayunas?"- le pregunto amablemente, el chico asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama, recién dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesta otra ropa.

"¿Por qué estoy vestido así? Ayer me quede dormido con otra ropa"- le pregunto Harry.

"Tal parece que mi hijo te cambio"- a ver que el azabache se ponía nervioso y empezaba a sudar le pregunto. "¿Pasa algo pequeño?"- el otro solo negó y agacho la cabeza, mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto.

El corazón de Narcisa se contrajo de dolor y solo atino a abrazar al pequeño, sintiendo como este se tensaba un poco. _"¿Qué pasa contigo mi niño?"_- se preguntaba mentalmente.

En ese momento su hijo asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que su padre no estuviera en su habitación, suspirando aliviado al no verlo. Vio a su madre abrazar a Harry y como este se aferraba a ella.

Narcisa vio a su hijo y con la mano hizo que se acercara. "¿Por qué no abrazas a Harry mi amor?"- Draco obedeció y ocupo el lugar de su madre, el azabache se abrazo fuertemente a el, causando que se sonrojara furiosamente.

"Ya Harry, nosotros te cuidaremos"- le dijo calmadamente acariciando el cabello de su nuevo hermano, ignorando su nerviosismo al sentir la cara de Harry en el hueco de su cuello y como la respiración de este tocaba su zona erógena, iba a pedirle ayuda a su madre, pero esta ya no se encontraba en la habitación. "H-Harry, ¿podrías soltarme un poco?"- le pregunto, suspirando aliviado cuando el moreno aflojo el agarre, alivio que duro poco cuando sus caritas quedaron separadas por cm y Harry iba acercando sus caras hasta que sus labios hicieron contactos por unos segundos, causando estragos desconocidos en el pequeño cuerpo de siete años de Draco y haciendo que este volviera a besar a Harry con mas pasión, palabra desconocida para su mente, pero no para la del azabache a quien desde los cinco años lo instruyeron en el tema sobre la sexualidad, enseñándole como una mujer y un hombre concebían a un niño y en casos mas especiales, dos hombres tenían un hijo, enseñándoselo por medio de películas y libros cuando cumplió los seis años y su mente estaba mas formada y entendía mejor.

Y por la razón de que el sabia lo que pasaba si uno perdía el control de su cuerpo, alejo a un jadeante Draco, quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y rehúya su mirada. "Draco, somos muy chicos como para hacer cosas de adultos, ¡si solo tenemos siete años!, puede que cuando seamos más grandes lo intentemos con alguien, y ahí ya vas a tener más experiencia"- el rubio lo miro y asintió ante la verdad de sus palabras.

"¿Tu como sabes eso?"- le pregunto Draco.

"Por que desde los cinco años mis padres"- le dolía recordar lo que le hicieron. "Me enseñaron todo sobre la sexualidad y por eso se que esta bien y que esta mal"- recordaba haber despertado una noche con un dolor en su entrepierna, jadeando por aquel sueño que parecía tan real, inmediatamente se había levantado y había ido a la habitación de sus padres y estos le explicaron lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, "_Eso se llama erección y es causada por algún sueño o placer_" le habían dicho _"Para que eso no te siga molestando, tienes que…"_ se habían quedado callados por un momento y su padre se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación para volver con un libro _"Lee este libro, la pagina veinte y sabrás que hacer con tu problema"_ le había dicho sacándolo de la habitación, esa misma noche había aprendido lo que era la masturbación.

"¿Tus padres?"- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Draco.

"Si, mis difuntos padres"- por que eso eran, el ya no tenia padres y su nueva familia ahora eran Lucius, su esposa y Draco. Enterraría los recuerdos con Lily y James Potter durante su infancia y nunca volvería a acordarse de ellos.

Un elfo apareció en la habitación y les dijo que la señora Narcisa los estaba esperando junto con el señor Malfoy para desayunar, los pequeños solo asintieron y se cambiaron de ropa.

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron, Draco a un lado de su madre y Harry al lado de Lucius, quien con una inclinación de cabeza lo saludo, siendo correspondido por otra inclinación.

"¿Ya estas mejor Harry?"- pregunto Narcisa después de un largo silencio.

"Si, ya me siento mejor gracias a Draco"- le respondió mirando al nombrado, quien se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar el beso. Narcisa sonrío imperceptiblemente, complacida de que sus dos hijos se llevaran bien, por que si, desde ahora en adelante Harry era su hijo.

Un elfo apareció con el desayuno y todos empezaron a comer, los mayores sorprendiéndose por la forma tan educada en que Harry comía y por la escasa comida que injería, un vaso de zumo de naranja y tres tostadas.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dafne10 y sattella por dejarme review, me animaron a seguir escribiendo.<p>

**¡Dejen Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Un reencuentro

Una pequeña advertencia, este capitulo contendra un poco de Lemon, que esta casi al final, por lo que si no te gusta ese tipo de escenas te pido que no lo leas, aunque desde el principio estaba advertido de que este Fic es un MA +18.

En este capitulo se introduciran un personaje mas que sera de gran ayuda para que los celos de Lucius salgan a flote y asi descubra sus sentimientos hacia Harry, aunque eso no ocurrira hasta que esta tenga como quince años y sea mas maduro, pero de momento se podran percibir un poco de celos por parte del rubio mayor.

Como siempre, los personajes son de J.k Rowling, ya que si fueran mios los libros serian BL +18, como la pelicula de Secretos en la Montaña.

* * *

><p><em>Un Harry de ocho años corria riendo despavorido por el pasto lejos del alcance de Draco, quien a su vez estiraba sus manos para atrapar al moreno, cosa imposible si se consideraban los ágiles reflejos de Harry y su rápida velocidad.<em>

_Narcisa veía la escena sonriente desde su habitación, un suspiro animado salio de sus labios al ver como su pequeño Dragón por fin había alcanzado a Harry y lo mantenía preso sobre el pasto sin dejarlo libre, mas su ceño se frunció al ver como Draco agachaba su rostro y atrapaba los labios de Harry, este se quedo quieto y cuando se vio liberado del agarre de sus manos por su hermanastro, se escurrió por debajo de este._

_"¡Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Draco!"- suspiro "Ya te lo dije la primera vez y te lo seguiré diciendo, podrías probar con tu amiga Pansy, ella estaría satisfecha en hacerlo"- le dijo el moreno._

_El rubio solo lo miro enojado. "Yo nunca besaría a esa molestosa niña, es demasiado infantil"- respondió ácidamente Draco._

_"¿Y tu no lo eres?, escucha Dragón"- el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada al oír aquel sufijo. "Yo no puedo hacer esto, somos demasiados pequeños y me sentiría mal por hacer **eso** contigo"- recalco impetuosamente. "Desde que llegue hace un año te tome un cariño que nunca le tuve a mi verdadero hermano y por que te considero como tal, siento casi como si estuviera haciendo incesto"- el rubio lo miro por un largo rato._

_"¿Qué es incesto?"- le pregunto inocentemente Draco y Harry pensó que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que en los monitos, que se caería de espalda al oír tal pregunta._

_"Draco, eso yo no te lo puedo decir, investígalo por ti mismo pero eso si, sin que Narcisa se entere"- le advirtió temiendo de lo que le llegaría a pasar si la madre de Draco supiera que el le sugirió a su hijo que averiguara sobre el incesto._

_"¿Qué no me entere de que?"- se escucho una femenina voz a su espalda, la mujer sonrió divertida al ver como Harry se tensaba._

_El moreno se dio la vuelta mecánicamente. "N-nada, s-solo esta-bamos hablando con Draco sobre… sobre Pansy"- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ignorando la mirada fulminante del rubio._

_"¿Y por que yo no me debería enterar de que mis hijos están hablando de la dulce Pansy?"- pregunto astutamente la Slytherin._

_"¿Por que Draco no quiere que usted sepa que a el le gusta Pansy?"- parecía mas una pregunta que una respuesta, pero Narcisa lo paso por alto, ya después sabría de lo que hablaban esos niños._

_"Ya, solo vine a buscarlos por que Lucius ya llego"- los ojos de los dos niños se iluminaron y corrieron rápidamente hacia el comedor, en donde un Lucius sonriendo disimiladamente aceptaba el abrazo de sus dos hijos, por que desde que recogió a Harry y en dos meses le había tomado un gran cariño, el rubio mayor ya consideraba al moreno como tal._

_"Hola padre"-_

_"Hola Lucius"- saludaron Harry y Draco al unísono. Lucius suspiro al oír como lo llamaba el moreno._

_"Harry, te he dicho muchas veces que me digas papa y no Lucius"- le regaño el mayor al pequeño de ojos verdes, quien solo atino a bajar la mirada avergonzado._

_"Lo se, es solo que no me puedo acostumbrar"- murmuro apagadamente el menor._

_Draco se enojo con su padre por haber puesto a su Harry en tal estado (N/A: No les parece tierna la actitud posesiva de Draco hacia Harry, lastima que sea un Lucius/Harry). "Papa, no regañes a Harry por algo tan innecesario como eso"- le dijo bruscamente el rubio menor a su padre, fulminándolo ligeramente con la mirada, gesto que desde ese tiempo se volvería constante en su futuro, aun mas cuando entraran a Hogwarts._

_Lucius hizo lo mismo con Draco y tomo a Harry en brazos sentándolo en sus piernas, el moreno tenia una mirada triste en su rostro. "Vamos Harry, no te pongas triste por lo que te dije, es solo que me gustaría que empezaras a llamarme Padre"- le dijo cariñosamente el mayor._

_El menor subió su rostro y sonriendo cariñosamente asintió besando la mejilla de Lucius… eh, Padre, este por su lado sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla, vio distraídamente como Harry y su hijo salían de la habitación a quien sabe donde. Inconcientemente una mano acaricio el lugar en donde segundos antes fue besado._

_Su esposa entro a la habitación y le beso en el mismo lugar donde lo hizo Harry, pero inexplicablemente esta vez no sintió nada, un tanto aturdido por sus reacciones se levanto de donde estaba y salio rápidamente de la habitación hacia su propio despacho en donde nadie lo molestaría, pero por el camino se encontró con una imagen un tanto…perturbadora._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando los dos pequeños salieron del comedor, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de su padre, pero por el camino no esperaron encontrarse con una mujer con un pequeño de color a su lado, y menos que estos los miraran como si fueran algún bicho raro.<em>

_"Tu debes ser Draco, el hijo de Lucius"- hablo la mujer._

_"Si, ¿Quién es usted?"- le pregunto bruscamente el rubio, no viendo el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre Harry y el otro habitante, quienes poco después desaparecieron sin dar pista alguna a la mujer y Draco que se fulminaban sin parar._

_Por su lado, Harry y el niño desconocido se detuvieron en un desalojado pasillo que el moreno sabia que llevaba al despacho de Lucius, se miraron a los ojos y el primero en hablar fue el de ojos verdes._

_"No esperaba encontrarte aquí Blaise"- le dijo acercándose tranquilamente al chico, quien se ruborizo al ver sus intenciones, Harry sonrió tiernamente al ver el estado de su amigo-novio._

_"B-bueno, el que no esperaba verte era yo Harry, pensé que tus padres te mantenían nuevamente encerrado en tu casa"- hablo Blaise._

_"Sabes perfectamente que ese lugar no es mi hogar, en cambio aquí si es mi verdadero hogar, tengo unos padres que me quieren y un hermano a quien quiero"- le respondió fríamente Harry, cambiando su actitud al ver el miedo en los ojos de Blaise._

_"P-perdón"- se disculpo con voz temblorosa el de ojos chocolate._

_"No te disculpes Blaise, no es culpa tuya lo que esos me hayan hecho, es solo que no me gusta hablar de ellos, pero no te traje aquí para que hablemos de eso"- con dos pasos ya tenia a Blaise acorralado contra la pared, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro cuando sus labios hicieron contacto en un dulce beso, que se torno levemente apasionado poco después, Blaise era ahora quien mantenía a Harry preso contra la pared, sujetándolo de sus estrechas caderas pegándose mas al cuerpo del moreno refregando sus erecciones en un provocativo vaivén, estaba metiendo sus manos por la polera de Harry cuando un carraspeo a su derecha los hizo detenerse._

_Los dos respirando agitadamente dirigieron su mirada hacia quien interrumpió su reencuentro. Harry vio nerviosamente que Lucius se encontraba mirando amenazante a Blaise, quien alzó su mentón y lo miro desafiante. "Harry, ¿Qué crees que hacías?"- escucho la amenazante voz de Lucius, quien ahora lo estaba viendo a el._

_"Eh, y-yo-"- no siguió hablando al ser interrumpido por Blaise._

_"Solo estábamos copiando lo que vimos en una película"- dijo su amigo-novio agarrándolo de la mano y llevándoselo rápidamente de ese lugar, dispuesto a continuar con lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos._

_Lucius solo se quedo allí, furioso y mirando con rabia al mocoso que se atrevió a desafiarlo llevándose a Harry a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que cosas, sintió un apretón en su estomago ante sus pensamientos, todavía mas confundido que antes fue hacia su despacho encontrando fuera de este a un enojado Draco con una enojada Sra. Zabini , quien se alegro de verlo y así poder librarse del molestoso hijo de su amigo._

_El rubio mayor le hizo una seña para que pasara y le dijo a su hijo que se fuera, este obedeció renuente y se fue con su madre, sin fijarse todavía en la ausencia de Harry._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que el moreno estaba desnudo en una cama con un Blaise penetrándolo con ansias, arremetiendo contra el mas rápido al escuchar las suplicas de "Mas fuerte" de Harry, quien gemía sin vergüenza al sentir como aquel punto dentro del era golpeado constantemente por el miembro de Blaise. Sin duda los hechizos de insonorización y un protejo eran de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.<em>

* * *

><p>Bien, aqui el tercer capitulo.<p>

Respecto a la relacion de Harry y Blaise, creo que eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo, CREO.

Gracias a: Dafne10 - Yue y RAC por haberme dejado Rev y motivandome asi a escribir mas.

**¡Dejen Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

El capitulo anterior lo modifique un poco por que me olvide de ponerle la letra cursiva. Un error que me atormentara.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

_Letra cursiva - _Pensamientos - Sueños- Visiones.

" "- dialogo

- Parsél

Este capitulo me quedo DEMASIADO corto, no se que me pasa.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. Miro la hora y vio que todavía no amanecía, apenas eran las cuatro de la noche, ese sueño había sido demasiado real e inesperadamente causo estragos en su pequeño cuerpo. De nuevo le dolía la entrepierna.<p>

"Maldición"- mascullo en voz baja, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, se saco la ropa y se metió a la bañera, dio el agua y tuvo que contener el grito que quería salir al sentirla tan helada, según el libro que le había dado su antiguo padre, habían tres formas de "liberarse". La primera era la más básica: Masturbándose, pero como el encontraba eso un poco raro, opto por la segunda, un buen baño de agua fría y la ultima, era que alguien te ayudara a solucionar tu "problema". Pero el era muy pequeño todavía como para hacer esas cosas, así que prefería por optar por la opción menos vergonzosa, ya tenia suficiente con sus malditos sueños.

Por que, ¿Quién mierda era Blaise? ¿y desde cuando tío Lucius se comportaba tan cariñosamente con el?, si bien era menos arisco que cuando el llego. Pero aun mas peor, el otro chico era quien se lo… de ninguna manera el dejaría que le hicieran ESO, antes moriría virgen. Si algún día tuviera relaciones, definitivamente el seria el dominante y no el pasivo.

Saliendo de la ducha se miro en el espejo, y vio su cicatriz en forma de rayo, cada vez que la tocaba sentía una especie de corriente recorrer su cuerpo y veía imágenes que nada tenían que ver con el.

Dejando de contemplarse en el espejo, tomo una toalla y se seco, se puso otra alrededor de la cintura y salio del baño, fue hacia donde guardaba su ropa interior. Después fue hacia su armario, un gran armario no faltaba decir, era increíble la fascinación que tenia Narcisa por la ropa cara, y lo mas peor aun, que todo quería probarlo en el y lo que, según ella, le quedaba bien, se lo compraba sin importarle sus reclamos. Con una ligera sonrisa, tomo un pantalón negro, una polera blanca con un estampado de un fénix que volaba alrededor de esta y una especie de polerón negro con rayas plomas.

Conforme con su elección, se vistió y salio de su habitación directamente hacia la biblioteca de tío Lucius, aunque quisiera no podría volver a dormirse, no era tan afortunado. Tenia la extraña costumbre de levantarse siempre que despertaba, un día se levanto a las tres de la mañana y lo único que hizo fue leer un libro que tío Lucius le había prestado. Entro a la biblioteca y fue directamente hacia la sección de Artes Oscuras.

La primera vez que había tomado un libro de esos, se había sentido extrañamente bienvenido y después de unas semanas, había terminado de leer unos diez libros. Lucius y Narcisa se habían mostrado demasiado complacidos y desde esa vez no había dejado de leer esa sección, tenia como meta terminarse todos los libros, y que para cuando entrara a Hogwarts fuera el mejor alumno, aunque el hubiera preferido ir a Dumstrang, ya que ahí enseñaban lo que a el le interesaba y no simples escudos para protegerse de maldiciones, que ni siquiera protegían del todo bien.

Tomo el libro que le faltaba por terminar, se llamaba "_Las Artes Oscuras y sus múltiples hechizos_", era un tomo de unas quinientas páginas y mostraba todo lo teórico sobre alguna maldición, además de que te indicaba con imágenes como mover la varita para que el hechizo no saliera mal y terminaras dañándote.

Si bien había leído unos cuantos libros sobre la magia blanca, esa que usaba Albus Dumbledore, lo aburrieron enormemente y encontró demasiado fácil los hechizos, si a su edad ya sabia como hacer un Fidelio, aunque agotaba demasiado y Narcisa lo había retado de que usara magia blanca en su casa, diciéndole que eso era insultante para los magos oscuros y bla bla bla.

La cosa era que tenia problema con un hechizo y ese era precisamente el _Avada Kedabra_, quizás por los sueños en donde veía un rayo de luz verde impactando sobre un hombre de estatura baja, no se acordaba como se llamaba. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo y como victima a la maldición, decidió escoger a una araña.

Se acerco a una esquina en donde se encontraba la araña, con un simple _Mobilicorpus_ dejo a la araña en el escritorio, la apunto con su varita y cuando estaba a punto de decir la maldición, un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz lo hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo. _"No de nuevo"_- fue lo único que pensó antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

><p>RAC: Bueno, respecto a tu comentario en el capitulo anterior, si, se que no son adolescentes calenturientos, pero en este capitulo sabras que todo fue un sueño y si bien Harry es demasiado pequeño para tener esa clase de sueños, en gran parte se debe a la poca modulacion sexual con sus padres, Lily y James, si Harry tenia alguna duda, estos solo le daban un libro, a mi nunca me hablaron sobre como se hacia un niño, aunque yo a la edad de 9 años ya sabia mas o menos como era la cosa, los beneficios de tener una tía que le enseño a sus hijos, a la edad de diez años, sobre la sexualidad y lo que implicaba tener relaciones sexuales. Y yo con mi curiosidad le preguntamos y ella me lo explico, ya sabes, eso de que cuando abeja y no se que mas.<p>

dafne10: Harry todavia es virgen, aunque no lo sera cuando cumpla los quince o dieciseis, de ahi no se salva y menos estando en Hogwarts.

verodelpardo: No, su padre no lo violo, seria ser demasiado cruel con Harry, y sip, Harry se divertira mucho cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

luna: Veras que el capitulo anterior solo fue un sueño, es que se me olvido colocarse la letra cursiva, un gran erros de mi parte, estaba demasiado distraida cuando lo publique, y no, no me molesto tu comentario.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Indeciso

Ultimamente no se que me ha estado pasando, pero no he tenido casi nada de ideas para esta historia y escribirlas, pero me esforzare en hacer andar a mi imaginacion y tratare de subir capitulos mas largos, por que este me quedo asquerosamente corto.

Disclaimer: Como ya saben y no dejare de escribir, los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Escuchaba los gritos de dolor, veia la sangre que manchaba el frio suelo, entre la oscuridad habia un hombre de ojos rojos camuflandose perfectamente con esta. El tipo se retorcia cada vez, hasta que su cuerpo se arqueo en un angulo extraño y quedo inmovil en el suelo.<em>

_-Estupido Dumbledore-murmuro Voldemort, quemando el cuerpo de su victima, un maldito muggle._

_Harry se quedo con la vista fija en aquel sujeto muerto, se le hacia un tanto conocido y no pudo dejar de observarlo. Pelo castaño, ojos negros, piel palida y...¡por supuesto!, aquel extraño que yacia en el piso era un profesor privado que sus padres habian contratado para que le enseñaran "Los buenos modales", Jordan Levis se llamaba si bien se acordaba, un infeliz que le causo demasiados problemas y le hizo la vida un autentico infierno._

_"Eres lo mas bajo que me ha tocado enseñar, no tienes modales ni para hablar"- le habia dicho casi escupiendole, con su rostro formado en una mueca de desprecio y superioridad._

_-Es bueno que estes muerto estupido Levis- susurro al aire, sintiendo como todo iba desapareciendo a su alrdedor, pero antes de que todo desapareciera, escucho claramente lo que el otro dijo._

_-¿Quien está ahí?- y todo desaparecio._

* * *

><p>-rry- alguien lo sacudia.<p>

-Harry, ¡HARRY!- se tapo los oidos al oir el grito de Draco, le gruño y se agarro la cabeza, siempre que esas malditas visiones lo atacaban terminaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Callate!- le dijo levantandose de donde estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado su rubio hermano.

-Si- fue su seca respuesta, salio de la Biblioteca y se fue directamente a su habitacion, se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormido sin haber tenido ninguna pesadilla.

Lucius Malfoy siempre fue alguien que se caracterizo por mantenerse siempre bajo control, pero en ese momento no parecia estarlo. Severus habia llegado hace poco a su mansion a decirle que Voldemort estaba de regreso y mas poderoso que nada, en otras circunstancias hubiera estado feliz, pero ahora habia algo que le impedia estarlo, y lo peor que el sabia que o quien mejor dicho era.

Harry Potter. Ese maldito niño que llego ya hace un año a su casa y que el habia pensado en entregar a su Lord, pero no conto con un factor. Harry era demasiado facil de querer y apreciar, incluso su mujer lo hacia, seguro que cuando se enterara de que Voldemort haba resurgido le advertiria que ni siquiera se atreviera a darle a Harry, pero el no podia hacer eso, Potter tenia que morir y su Señor aprovecharia esa oportunidad, ya que los padres del mocoso estarian tan tristes por la muerte de su hijo, y seria facil matarlos, a el y a su hermano.

Se sirvio una copa de Whisky de fuego, se acerco a la boca y lo bebio todo, iba a servirse otra cuando llamaron a su puerta. "Pase", esta se abrio y su hijo entro con una expresion de preocupacion.

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar?- asintio y le ordeno que se sentara, el hizo lo mismo y espero a que Draco hablara. Lo vio tomar aire varias veces hasta que se decidio. -Hace poco, media hora mas o menos, vi a Harry tirado en la Biblioteca, y no, no estaba durmiendo- le contesto rapidamente a su Padre. -Estaba raro, hacia muecas extrañas y hablaba cosas raras- Lucius lo miro.

-¿Que cosas decia?- le pregunto.

-No se, no le entendi nada, perdon- le contesto apenado su hijo, a veces se sentia culpable por haberlo criado tan duramente, pero eran años de guerra y aunque de momento estuvieran en relativa paz, sabia que pronto eso cambiaria cuando su Lord matara a los Potter.

-¿Sabes a donde esta ahora?- su hijo asintio y le dijo que lo habia visto irse a su habitacion, Lucius se despidio de el y le prometio hablar con Harry, asi aprovechaba a hablar de unas cosas con el.

No vieron a Severus que se habia estado escondiendo en un pilar, y por lo mismo no vieron el extraño brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

><p>Si han pillado algunos errores de ortografia por ahi, se debe a que no tengo World. ¬_¬!<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dafne10: Gracias por comprender. Es obvio que Harry se sabe el Avada, despues de todo, no esta bajo las manipulaciones del viejo barbudo, que solo le enseña magia blanca, mira que idiota, nuestro heroe es mucho mas poderoso y sexy como para saber solo ese tipo de magia, Rowling sinceramente se equivoco de casa, Harry hubiera estado mejor en Slytherin. Y quien sabe, quizas hasta el libro podria haber sido Slash (dicen que es bueno soñar Xd). Gracias por tu comentario.

luna: Yo tambien me alivio de que todo haya sido un sueño. Aunque vaya que sueño, hasta yo desearia estar en el lugar de Harry (^/^). Grazie mille per il tuo commento (muchas gracias por tu comentario).

monse: Realmente es bueno saber que te haya gustado la historia, al principio estaba un poco indecisa por la pareja que le pondria a Harry, habia pensado en Draco, pero despues de leer un Fic Lucius/Harry, la balanza estuvo a su favor y ganaron. Aunque igual habra Drarry.


	6. Chapter 6: El verdadero Encuentro

Perdonen si los capitulos son cortos, pero es poca la inspiracion que tengo y ni viendo mangas yaoi puedo inspirarme, es verdaderamente una condena. Por sobre todo espero que el capitulo les guste.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucius llego a la habitacion de Harry, dudo en tocar, pero despues de un largo monólogo hacia si mismo, toco dos veces y al ver que nadie contestaba, se impaciento y entro sin pedir permiso, busco a Potter con la mirada y lo encontro acostado boca abajo en la cama con los brazos a cada lado formando una cruz, se acerco lentamente y se quedo viendolo un largo rato.<p>

"¿Pasa algo tío Lucius?"- se sobresalto al escuchar la repentina pregunta de Harry, habia pensado que estaba dormido. Y lo estuvo hasta que el pequeño sintio o mas bien escucho, como la puerta de su habitacion se abria, era una verdadera molestia tener el sueño tan ligero.

"No, solo venia a hablar contigo"- le dijo el rubio friamente, pero aun asi Harry pudo ver a traves de el.

"¿De que?"- le pregunto todavia sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

"Draco me dijo que te encontro tirado en la biblioteca, me dijo tambien que hacias muecas extrañas y que hablabas cosas raras"- el moreno a veces maldecia la preocupacion que parecio tomar Draco aquel dia en que se encontraron en el sur de Alaska con un hombre lobo. "¿Hay algo importante que quieras decirme?"- le pregunto seriamente Lucius.

"No hay nada que contar, fue solo un sueño que tuve"- _"un muy extraño sueño"_ penso distraidamente.

"Ya, y por eso Draco estaba tan preocupado"- le dijo cinicamente el mayor.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que Draco se preocupa demasiado por los demas, especialmente si son de la familia, y sabes que eso es una debilidad que los enemigos aprovecharian demasiado bien"- desde que habia llegado a la mansion Malfoy fue educado para ser alguien frio ante el enemigo y que no debia mostrar preocupacion por otras vidas que no fueran la suya, solo que el no habia aprendido. Y eso era lo que Narcisa maldecia siempre, por que no sabia que pasaria una vez que el Lord apareciera definitivamente en sus vidas y su esposo decidiera entregarle a Harry, sabia que Harry los queria como una verdadera familia y que no dudaria en arriesgar su vida por ellos, era algo que ella temia mas que nada, por que estaba mas que segura que Harry lo haria y se entregaria el mismo a cambio de que nadie les hiciera daño, por que ante nada Lord Voldemort no perdonaria una traicion, por que ellos habian escondido a Harry Potter de su vista cuando perfectamente se lo podrian haber entregado y asi haberse hecho con el control definitivo del mundo magico, mantenia la esperanza de que su esposo se hubiera ecariñado lo suficiente del pequeño como para impedirse a si mismo a entregarlo a "Su Señor".

"Y por eso mismo me gustaria que dejaras de preocuparlo, no me hagas ver que fue un error haberte traido a esta casa"- le advirtio Lucius.

"No lo hare "Padre", se que planes tienes para mi y dejame decirte que no me importan para nada"- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa, aunque se llevara mas bien con el mayor, eso no queria decir que no tuvieran sus roces, como aquellos.

"Entonce si es asi, quiero que me aclares algo"- la tension disminuyo en cuanto Lucius se relajo un poco.

"¿Que cosa?"- pregunto inocentemente.

"Bueno, debes saber que aqui a los hijos de las familias sangre pura se les enseña desde los diez años eh... el c-coito entre un hombre y una mujer"- Harry se aguanto las ganas de reir al ver a Lucius ligeramente sonrojado, aunque si bien la palabra ´coito` la uso incorrectamente, por que ese significado se usaba mas bien en animales, y no en humanos, aunque bien se podian hacer algunas excepciones, como en los Hombres Lobos o en los Veelas.

"No te mortifiques Tío, que ese tema ya es viejo para mi"- si el rubio se sorprendio ante sus palabra ni lo mostro, y por eso el se sentia orgulloso de ser su "hijo".

"Bien, entonces no creo que tengamos la "conversacion", ¿cierto?"- esta vez Harry si se rio al escuchar el tono dubitativo en el que se lo pregunto Lucius.

"No, se como lo hacen un hombre y una mujer, dos hombres, dos mujeres, etc"- comento como quien dice la hora a alguien que se le pregunto.

Despues de esa conversacion Lucius ya no volvio a molestarlo, simplemente se concentro en su trabajo y lo dejo en paz. Pero sabia que eso dudaria poco con la llegada de Severus Snape, aquel tipo que por lo que habia escuchado de Narcisa, habia estado enamorado de su madre. Como disfrutaria en hablar con el.

Se levanto ese dia mas desanimado que de costumbre, Draco le habia avisado ayer que vendria un amigo importante de su padre y que el hijo de este lo acompañaba, no le habia dicho el nombre y a el no podia importarle menos. Bajo a desayunar cuando Dobby vino a buscarle.

Cuando entro se quedo estatico, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos habia cosechado la remota posibilidad de encontrarse con aquel chico de su sueño llamado Blaise, pero ahora que este se encontraba frente a el, viendolo a los ojos, se dijo mentalmente que el carma era una verdadera puta.

* * *

><p>Quien sabe lo que mi mente ideara para el siguiente capitulo, kukuku.<p>

verodelpardo: jeje, en verdad lo que hara Lucius una vez que Harry y el Lord se encuentren sera una verdadera sorpresa, por que en ese tiempo Harry estara mas "crecidito" y sera un verdadero deleite a la vista de todos, creo que por el momento lo mejor sera adentrarse en lo que es su vida en la mansion Malfoy y con los habitantes de esta, despues cuando este en Hogwarts... bueno, eso ya se vera.

luna: Si bien a mi igualmente me encantaria un trio entre los dos Malfoy y Harry, no creo tener la capacidad sufieciente como para escribirlo, nunca me he adentrado en la relacion de trio y si alguna vez lo hago, creeme que sera un LuciusxHarryxDraco.

Gracias a todas esas agradables personas que me animan con sus Review.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hablando con el Lord

Aqui un nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

* * *

><p>Con una inclinacion de cabeza saludo a los presentes y se sento en su puesto de siempre que de casualidad se encontraba cerca del de Blaise, tomo unas cuantas tostadas, agarro el frasco con mermelada de frambuesa y lo unto en el pan, se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja y comio en silencio sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación que mantenian su padre y la Señora Zabini , Draco y Blaise hablaban animadamente, Narcisa miraba a Harry quien de pronto se levanto<p>

-Si me diculpan- salio rapidamente del comedor, no soportaba estar ahi ni un minuto mas, se sentia mareado y sofocado, como si algo estuviera impidiendo que el aire llegara adecuadamente a sus pulmones. Cuando llegó a su habitacion uso un hechizo para que nadie entrara, no queria que nadie lo interrumpiera. Se acercó al baño y de ahí saco una poción de color rosa con un aspecto desagradable, se sento en su cama y bebio aquel brebaje, sintio inmediatamente como iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, desaparecio el frasco y se acomodó en la cama, cerro sus ojos y con un suspiro se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

_Las luces eran escazas en aquel sitio, pero eso a el no le importaba, se encaminño hacia la puerta a su izquierda y salió por esta, a medida que avanzaba por aquellos lugúbres pasillos sentia como el ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez mas frío, llegó finalmente a su destino y con cuidado abrio la puerta de caoba adornada con serpientes que se movian al rededor de esta. Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, saco su varita y murmuró un quedo Finnite Incantatem, inmediatamente escuchó unos gritos desgarradores y una risa macabra._

_"-Ya veras lo que les pasa a aquellos que estan en mi contra, estúpida Umbridge"- le dijo a la mujer que yacia en el piso con unas espantosas ropas de color rosa, su cabello castaño estaba sucio y se veian unos feos cortes a un costado de su cabeza, su mejilla tenia un corte que se veia infectado y tenia varios moretones en su rostro._

_"-N-no...p-por f-fa-vor de-dejam-e i-ir"- gimió lastimeramente la mujer sujetandose su estómago._

_"-No creas que tendré compasión de ti maldita perra, te atreviste a delatar a Lucius al ministerio, una lástima de que nadie te creyera"- Harry fruncio el entrecejo al oir esa información, es verdad que tío Lucius habia llegado enfadado a casa anteayer, pero nunca hubiera creido que fuera por lo que el hombre frente a el decia._

_"-Mi Lord, yo no dije nada al ministe- ¡AHHH!"- se escucho nuevamente un desgarrador grito en aquel frio cuarto, desde aquel dia en la Biblioteca se sentia extrañamente aliviado cada vez que veia a aquel hombre torturar a las personas._

_"-¿Quien eres?"- parpadeó al escuchar una demandante voz. Dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que lo veía con desconfianza, se sorpendió de que pudiera verlo._

_"-Soy Harry Po- Malfoy"- se corrigió el pequeño antes de que dijera su verdadero apellido. "-¿Como se llama usted?"- preguntó educadamente sin percatase de la mirada inquisidora que mantenia el hombre sobre el._

_"-Yo soy Lord Voldemort"- contesto el mayor esperando alguna reacción de miedo por parte del menor. Harry lo miraba sorprendido, pero igualmente le saludó con una reverencia._

_"-Un gusto conocerlo, Mi lord"- tío Lucius siempre le habia dicho que tenia que saludar a Lord Voldemort con una reverencia y llamandolo ´Mi Lord`._

_Por otro lado, el Lord se encontraba desconcertado con la actitud de aquel mocoso que pareciera no tenerle miedo, lo miro mas detenidamente y asintio con satisfacción cuando pudo ver que su cabello era rubio. Pero se extrañó de ver que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. Harry se mantuvo impasible ante el escrutamiento de Voldemort._

_"-No sabia que los Malfoy tuvieran un segundo hijo"- le dijo Voldemort con sospecha._

_"-Me mantuvieron escondido de miradas indeseadas, sabe de quien hablo"- le comento Harry con diversion, sin dejar que esta se colara en sus palabras, Merlín sabia que Voldemort era capaz de matar a cualquier persona que se treviera a burlarse de el, aunque esta fuera un niño._

_"-Perfecto"- dijo con satisfaccion Voldemort. Harry iba a hablar, pero de repente vio como todo a su alrededor desaparecia, antes de desaparecer escucho la maldición Crucio y gritos._

Parpadeo con cansancio cuando escucho la voz de Narcisa llamarlo con preocupación, le aseguró que estaba bien y que solo estaba durmiendo, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, esta no se mostró muy convencida, pero lo dejó tranquilo y le dijo que mañana saldrian con Blaise y su madre al callejón Diagon, le preguntó si queria acompañarlos, pero el se segó amablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonen mi retraso, no tengo ninguna excusa y no me gusta mentir.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape. OoC

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

* * *

><p>Con nueve años Harry habia aprenido finalmente a hacer el <em>Avada<em>, se habia sentido muy orgulloso de si mismo y empezo a leer otros libros de magia oscura, diferentes rituales que le podrian ser de ayuda en el futuro, en todo ese tiempo Blaise estuvo a su lado, se hicieron buenos amigos y siempre estudiaban juntos. Su amistad se habia formado cuando Draco, ya harto del silencio entre ellos, les advirtió que si no se hablaban, dejaria de hablarles. Una lastima de que ahora se arrepintiera de ello, por que desde ese dia no habian dejado de estar "pegados", como le nombro Draco.

Lo cierto es que habian veces en que Blaise se le quedaba mirando por largos ratos, en momentos como ese recordaba los sueños en los cuales el y su moreno amigo eran los protagonistas. No dudaba de que para cuando llegue el dia en que tuviera sexo, ya sabria lo que tendria que hacer. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar de una infancia mas inocente y no una llena de educación sexual y responsabilidades de cuidar a su hermano pequeño, quien si no se equivocaba, cumpliria recien los siete años.

Hubieron momentos en los que le hubiera gustado estar cerca de sus verdaderos padres, pero ese deseo se esfumaba al recordar como lo abandonaron en un parque _muggle_, llenándolo de dolor e ira, hace mucho que habia dejado de llorar y era perfectamente capaz de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, habia estado hablando con Voldemort seguidamente en sus sueños, descubriendo con fascinacion como el hombre sabia infinitos hechizos de magia oscura, y extrañadamente se sentia especielmente atraido hacia el aura que desprendia, era oscura y te invitaba a cometer locuras, pero era calida cuando no estaba enojado y no dirigia su furia a ti, se habia enterado también de que Voldemort era un vampiro y le habia dicho de que su sangre tenia un aroma capaz de quebrar a cualquier vampiro que se habia almentado a base de sangre de animales y que estaba ansioso de conocerlo.

* * *

><p>A los diez años el cabello de Harry había crecido considerablemente, le llegaba hasta la cintura y su cuerpo habia ido cambiando a una mas delicado, un dia se habia dado cuenta con horror que tenia un poco de cintura y que sus facciones se hicieron mas delicadas. Investigo en todos los libros que habia en la Biblioteca de Tío Lucius y suspiro de alivio cuando leyo que algunos magos cambiaban sus rasgos de acuerdo a su poder.<p>

Los menos poderosos parecian simples _muggles_, casi a un _Squib_ y que su aspecto variaba de acuerdo a su genética y que eran probablemente los que tenian menos posibilidades de que su aspecto cambiara.

Los magos con poderes "normales" se caracterizaban por su aspecto robusto o en el caso de las mujeres, tenian mas... dotes que la mayoria, no tanto como los magos poderosos.

Y por último estaban los magos potencialmente poderosos. Su aspecto cambiaba completamente en el momento en que su magia estaba mas formada y su núcleo se agrandaba a cada año. Los hombre tenian un aspecto mas... femenino, casi como un _Veela_, y eran capaces de controlar un elemento. Claro que el era la excepcion ya que podia controlar mas de un elemento y podia cambiar su apariencia, no asi su constitución. Como por ejemplo, un dia habia podido hacerse crecer orejas de gatos y una cola, esta el hecho de que sus sentidos se acomplaban de acuerdo a la forma que tomaba.

Se habia dejado el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, aunque si uno los miraba de cerca igualmente se podia ver un atisbo de su verdadero color. Blaise, Draco Lucius y Narcisa estuvieron sorprendidos por estos cambios, claro que a ellos no les dijo que se debia a que su poder era "grande", por así decirlo. Lucius creyó que se debia a que, realmente no sabia que fue lo que creyó, y los otros simplemente formaron sus propias conjeturas y lo dejaron estar.

* * *

><p>En la actualidad estaba con la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos, viendo por la ventana como las nubes avanzaban por el cielo lentamente, formando diferentes formas, el dia era cálido y el estaba en un estado de sopor, se sentia nostálgico y suspiraba constantemente. Probablemente se debia a que cuando tenia cinco años habia imaginado que el dia en que fuera a Hogwarts sus padres estarian con el y que probablemente ellos lo llevarian al callejón Diagon, solo simples sueños de un niño de cinco años que creia que sus padres lo querian.<p>

"Harry, ¿estas bien?"- miró a Draco que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirandolo preocupado.

Suspiro y se movio de donde estaba, camino hacia donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazó, a Draco le sorprendió esa acción, hace tiempo que Harry habia dejado de abrazar a alguien, era difícil verlo sonreir y a menudo solo sonreia a Blaise, mentiria si dijera que no estaba celoso, Harry deberia sonreirle a el tambien. Le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, su hermano era mas alto que el y por ello aprovechaba en descansar su barbilla en su rubia cabeza, acarició la espalda de Harry, dejo caer sus manos en su estrecha cintura y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, sentia los lentos latidos de su corazón y su respiración acompasada. Levantó su cara y besó la barbilla de su hermano, intentó besarlo en los labios pero Harry simplemente dio vuelta su cara, eso enojo a Draco. Queria besar a Harry, sentia la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo y cuando lo intentaba, Harry le besaba en la mejilla o en la frente, y el odiaba que lo hiciera.

"Harry, por favor, tan solo dejame besarte una vez"- no le importaba suplicar, el solo queria un beso de su hermano. Harry lo miró por un rato, vio como acercaba su rostro y junto sus labios, lo agarró de la nuca e hizo que lo besara profundamente, aunque no era experto en ese ambito, imitó los movimientos de Harry. Para cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente, los labios hinchados y las maejillas rojas. Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, abrazo estrechamente a Harry y no lo dejó ir.

* * *

><p>No quiero comentarios mordaces acerca de la última parte, solo espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias a luna y Dafne10 por dejar Rr.

**¡Dejen Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorprendidos

Perdón por el retraso en publicar.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry, Lucius, Draco y Narcisa llegaron al callejón Diagon imponiendo su autoridad, aunque si bien todos se sorprendieron al ver a un rubio desconocido en la familia, tenía todos los rasgos de los Malfoy, pero sus ojos eran de color verde y en cuestión de segundos todos los magos estaban curiosos sobre el nuevo miembro de los Malfoy.<p>

Harry encontraba divertida la actitud de los demás magos, parecían un montón de perros alrededor de su dueño oliendo las bolsas con curiosidad (¿alguien le encuentra sentido?). Tío Lucius le había enseñado que los otros magos tenían envidia de ellos por su riqueza, especialmente los Weasley, unos traidores a la sangre fieles al bando de la luz, cerrados de mente hacia todo lo que sea magia oscura y que despreciaban a los magos oscuros. En definitiva, una familia completamente estúpida que no sabían nada del mundo verdadero.

Draco lo arrastró hacia una tienda de escobas, a el no le interesaba volar, sabia que no necesitaba practicar, ya que el era un natural. Alguien que en cuanto se subía en una escoba, vuela como un profesional. Se desprendió del agarre de su hermano y le dijo que iría a otro lugar, este no le prestó atención y solo se quedo mirando embobado las escobas. Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Salió de la tienda y empezó a recorrer el callejón, fue al Emporio de Mascotas y compró una Lechuza negra de apariencia arisca, perfecta para el. La dejó volar y el fue al Callejón Knockturn. Se impresionó por las diferentes tiendas de magia oscura. Entro a Dorothy Clutteburck`s Emporium, una librería que en su mayoría contiene volúmenes dedicados a las Artes Oscuras. Se compro un libro de Magia Antigua, que tenia embrujos que fueron olvidados.

Después fue a comprar sus materiales para Pociones, ahí se encontró con Severus Snape, este no lo reconoció y lo ignoró, con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco al hombre que se encontraba agachado viendo diferentes ingredientes, se acerco lo suficiente como para quedar cerca de su oído y le dijo.

"El Señor Tenebroso está de vuelta, y esta mas enojado que nunca con sus fieles servidores"- el maestro de Pociones giro rápidamente la cabeza, y Harry creyó escuchar un crujido.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y lo miró amenazante. "¿Qué dijiste?"- le preguntó en un susurro.

Con una sonrisa inocente se acerco y quedaron a la misma estatura, suerte que hubiera decidido cambiar su apariencia antes de acercarse al profesor. "Que el Señor Tenebroso esta de vuelta y que esta enojado con sus servidores por no haberse tomado las molestias de siquiera averiguar su paradero e ir en su búsqueda"- le susurro en un ronroneo, interiormente sonrió de malicia al ver como se estremecía.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"- le preguntó Snape manteniendo la calma.

"Mi nombre de seguidor es Cuervo negro, pero puedes llamarme Ari"- le dijo sonriendo astutamente, claro que Snape no lo notó y solo lo miro a los ojos.

"Nunca escuché de ti en las filas superiores"- le dijo Severus desconfiado.

"Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que T-Voldemort me mantenía la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación, pero cuando ustedes salían a una misión, yo cuidaba sus espaldas, claro que solo la de los de la fila superior, esa a la que tu perteneces"- solo esperaba que Tom no se enojara cuando le dijera todo. "Bueno, me despido, tengo que regresar, adiós, Severus"- le dijo cerca de los labios del profesor, se marcho de la tienda, fue a un callejón y ahí volvió a cambiar a su apariencia de niño, era verdaderamente emocionante su poder, siempre se aseguraría de nunca volver a su verdadera apariencia, esa que se parecía a su padre.

Volvió con sus "padres" y estos ya tenían todo comprado, les agradeció y se fueron a casa, Harry fue directamente a su habitación y ahí se fue a la ducha, quería quitarse toda la suciedad del día. Cuando terminó, salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Fue el armario y saco unos pantalones negros apretados, una camisa manga corta blanca. Después sacó de un mueble unos calzoncillos y calcetines. Dejó todo en la cama y ahí recién se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

"Maldita sea Blaise, ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?"- le pregunto con enojo, ¿es que nunca podría estar tranquilo?

"¿Te asuste?"- dijo burlonamente su amigo.

"Claro que no, además, ¿Qué haces entrando a la habitación de alguien sin tocar?, ¿es que ya no se puede tener privacidad?"- extendió dramáticamente sus manos hacia arriba, Blaise se rio.

"En primer lugar, si toque a la puerta, pero como nadie respondió, entre y como escuche que estabas en la ducha, decidí esperarte, y respecto a lo de la privacidad, créeme que los otros no son iguales que yo, especialmente Draco"- Harry solo movió negativamente la cabeza y se saco la toalla, agarró los bóxer e iba a ponérselos si no fuera por la mano de Blaise que lo impidió. Lo miró interrogante.

"¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunto. Blaise lo agarró de los hombros y lo arrojó a la cama, Harry, demasiado sorprendido, no hizo nada.

"No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta Harry"- abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios de su amigo encima de los suyos, trató de alejarlo, pero Blaise tenía mas fuerza e impidió que lo alejara agarrando sus muñecas aprisionándolas encima de su cabeza, sentía las manos de Blaise recorrer su cuerpo, gimió cuando la mano llegó a su pene y este se paró en respuesta. La puerta se abrió y mostró a un atónito Draco, quien huyó poco después de recuperarse del Shock.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dafne10, VeroSev y luna por dejar Rev. Cuando tenga mas tiempo respondere a susRrev.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: No es precisamente Incesto

Los personajes de J.k Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry se separó de Blaise, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo por donde minutos antes había estado Draco, cuando llego a la habitación de su hermano, este le gritó que se fuera y que no lo molestara. Se sentía mal de que Draco hubiera entrado en el momento equivocado, no por que interrumpiera lo que sea que Blaise estaba a punto de hacer, aunque eso lo tenia mas que claro, si no por que sabia como se sentía su hermano después de que el tan difícilmente le dio un beso, y se sentía una mierda total.<p>

Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, suspirando pesada y largamente, cuando su hermano se enojaba, difícilmente podía uno volver a recuperar su perdón y confianza, llamó una vez mas con la esperanza de que Draco le abriera, pero lo que recibió por respuesta fue un grito diciendo que se marchara.

"Si eso es lo que quieres Draco, me marcharé y no nos volveremos a ver"- estaba jugando sucio, pero eran medidas desesperadas. Escuchó inmediatamente como Draco se acercó casi corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y cuando lo vio, lo abrazó fuertemente.

"No te vayas Harry, por favor"- Harry abrazó a su hermano, dejando que esta lo arrastrará dentro de la habitación.

"No me iré Dragón, así que no te mortifiques, sabes que no te abandonaré"- le consoló.

"Pero tu dijiste"- Harry lo besó inesperadamente, cortando lo que iba a decir.

"Era para que me abrieras, eres muy testarudo ¿sabes?"- bromeo.

Draco miro Harry con sus plateados ojos. "¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y Blaise? Allá, en tu habitación"- le preguntó en un susurro.

"Nada, Blaise me estaba ayudando a"- se quedó callado ante la mirada que Draco le dio.

"No mientas Harry, se que Blaise no te estaba ayudando a nada, ya no soy un niño inocente, se que el tenia claras intenciones en tener"- Harry suspiró, se había olvidado que Draco le había pedido a sus padres que le enseñaran sobre sexualidad.

"Si, pero yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera"-le afirmó él.

"¿Me lo prometes?"- le preguntó Draco con ojos llorosos. Harry asintió y Draco sonrió feliz. "Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"- le pregunto inocentemente.

"Ugh, si"- respondió Harry dudoso.

"Bien, espera un minuto y cierra los ojos"- obedeció un tanto reacio. Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato escuchó como Draco buscaba algo en sus cajones, después sintió como algo le aprisionaba las manos por detrás, y algo que le obstaculizaba la vista.

"Draco ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- pregunto alarmado al sentir como sus opas desaparecían.

"Algo que he estado esperando hacer desde los nueve años"- sintió los labios de Draco contra los suyos, trató de alejarse, pero su hermano le agarró la cara e impidió que la moviera. Sintió como los labios de Draco succionaban su cuello, bajando hacia sus pezones que fueron torturados. "Si pudieras verte Harry"- escuchó la excitada voz de su hermano.

"D-Draco para"- le ordenó tratando de resistir al placer.

"Mmm, no"- un chillido salió de su boca al sentir como era dado vuelta, y como su cara estaba aplastada contra la almohada. "Harry, eres tan hermoso"- le susurró su hermano al oído. Se estremeció cuando sintió algo helado entre sus nalgas.

Gimió en dolor cuando algo entro en el, sabia que Draco lo estaba preparando, y a el no le gustaba para nada la sensación de ser sumiso. Un dedo se unió al primero, Draco los abrió dentro de el como tijeras, dilatándolo para que un tercer dedo se uniera a sus otros dos compañeros. Cuando Draco pareció satisfecho con la dilatación, se gano tras Harry, agarrando su pene y dirigiéndolo a la rosada entrada de su hermano. Entró poco a poco, gimiendo por la estrechez y lo calientito que estaba el interior de Harry.

Harry por el contrario, tuvo que ahogar el grito de dolor que le atravesó, aun con la preparación de Draco, le dolía como los mil demonios. Cuando Draco estuvo completamente dentro de Harry, esperó a que su hermano se acostumbrara y cuando lo sintió relajarse, no paró de embestir hasta que se corrió dentro de el. Se acostó encima de Harry, abrazándolo por detrás con su pene todavía dentro de Harry, sin dejar que su semilla salga de su hermano.

Harry pensó que iba a morir cuando Draco se fue moviendo, pero llegó un momento en que la polla de su hermano tocó algo dentro de el que le hizo ver prácticamente las estrellas, y no dejó de gemir como una perra hasta que se corrió y sintió como su hermano hizo lo mismo dentro de el.

"Draco, levántate, eres pesado"- protestó el. Gimió de dolor cuando su hermano salió dentro de el.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo, por que empezó a disculparse. "Cálmate Draco, si bien al principio me dolió, después disfrute, aunque nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza en ser el sumiso, ¿sabes que hicimos incesto?"- le preguntó a su hermano. Draco se rio y lo abrazó estrechamente. El se permitió relajarse, con un movimiento de su mano, los limpió y vistió. El no necesitaba precisamente de una varita para hacer hechizos de limpieza u otros. Después de todo, había practicado de sobra en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en la mansión Malfoy. Se durmió después de estar despierto un rato, pensando en tomarse una poción para el dolor después de que despertara.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas aquellas personitas lindas que dejan Review. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¿Quien se imaginaba que el inocente y dulce Draco se convirtiera en un completo demonio sexiopata? (?).<p>

shineevero: Yo diría que Draco obtuvo mucho mas que Blaise, muuuucho. Jejeje.

luna: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que el capítulo te haya sorprendido tanto como para dejarme un lindo review. Blaise no le hizo nada a Harry, pero Draco si (XD).

VeroSev: Jeje, Harry siempre anda perturbando a alguien. Una lástima que Draco no le haya avisado a Lucius sobre lo que vio, pero se llevo mas de lo que pensaba.

Dafne10: No tuviste que esperar mucho para que a Harry le hicieran "cositas", kukuku.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Prometido? ¿Con Tom?

Perdonenme por haber demorado tanto con la actualización del capitulo. (Que realmente es una mierda corta.).

Como todos saben los personajes no son míos.

Disfruten del capitulo y aprovecho de avisarles que esta historia tendrá M-preg. Lo decidí después de leer **The Rise of the Drackens, **con eso de que el Dracken de Harry esta enojado con el de Blaise por no haberle dado niños. Léanla, se las recomiendo, aunque esta en Inglés.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry se desperto y murmuró un "Tempus", vio que eran las seis y media de mañana, realmente no creia todo el tiempo qe estuvo dormido. Se removió cuando sintio que alguien se movia a su lado, todavia no podia creer que realmente se hubiera acostado con Draco, nunca pensó que su rubio hermano todavia tuviera esos sentimientos hacia el, habia pensado que Draco los habia olvidado. Y lo mas peor, habia disfrutado cuando su hermano estuvo dentro de el y se corrio dentro suyo.<p>

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, buscó su ropa y se vistió, salio de la habitación y fue a la suya. En el camino estuvo pensando que tendria que terminar con lo que estaba pasando entre su hermano y el, podria lanzarle un Obliviate, pero el Ministerio lo sabría y causaria problemas a Lucius y Narcisa, ademas de que estaba prohibido para un menor de edad hacer magia.

Faltaban todavia tres dias para que las clases empezaran, y tenia la esperanza de poder ver a Tom, realmente le gustaba el aura oscura qe emanaba, especialmente cuando estaba enojado.

Tom se habia sorprendido cuando le habia contado que podia sentir el aura de las peronas y que hasta ahora, la de Voldemort era la mas poderosa y atrayente que habia sentido. No como esa rata asquerosa de Colagusano que ni siquiera parecia tener un aura, no sabia por que Tom le permitia vivir.

_"Tengo planes para el Harry, no te preocupes"_- fue lo unico que le dijo cuando le pregunto. Y hasta hoy en dia la rata seguia viva.

No se dio cuenta que se habia detenido a mitad del pasillo, solo estaba ahi, de pie y sin moverse, con la mirada fija en algún punto. "¿Que estas haciendo en pie a estas horas?"- se sobresaltó cuando la sedosa voz de Lucius lo regaño.

Miró a su padre con sorpresa, pero construyó rapidamente su máscara de frialdad, ni siquiera Lucius podia ver dejabo de ella. "Nada Padre, es solo que no tego mas sueño"- le respondio tranquilamente. Lucius lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de asentir.

"Bien, si no tienes sueño me gustaria hablar contigo"- despues de que Harry miro a su padre durante unos segundos, asintió y siguió a Lucius hacia la oficina de este. Se sento en un comodo sofa cuando vio que su padre hacia lo mismo.

"¿De que quieres hablar Padre?"- preguntó despues de un largo silencio.

"Supongo que sabras que tu madre y yo planeamos divorciarnos"- dijo seriamente Lucius.

Harry asintió, su madre le habia contado que ella y Lucius se separarian ya que el "amor" se habia acabado, que ella se habia enamorado de otro hombre, y que planeaba casarse con el en cuanto todo estuviera arreglado. Realmete no le sorprendia, su madre no era precsamente la persona mas discreta que haya conocido. Solo esperaba que quien quiera que fuese aquel extraño que robo el corazón de su madre, la hiciera feliz, si no, pues se podria decir que el tomaria cartas en el asunto, aunque Narcisa lo odiara despues de haberse vengado.

"Bien, los Malfoy nunca permitieron un divorcio en su familia, pero desde que yo soy el único que esta a cargo de que la linea Maflfoy no se extinga, acepte el divorcio y buscaré una nueva esposa que se encargue de darme mas herederos"- Harry slo se limitó a asentir.

"Creo que primero tendrias que buscar una futura esposa para Draco, y despues podrias encargarte del divorcio y de buscar una nueva esposa, el futuro de tu hijo es más importante y creo que lo mas correcto es que arreglaras el matrimonio de Daco con alguna sangre pura"- declaró sin mostrar un atisbo de sentimiento.

"Tienes razón"- declaró Lucius despues de recuperarse del Shock ante las palabras de Harry. "Pero tambien debes saber que tu tambien eres mi hijo y que tambien buscaré una esposa para ti"-Lucius no sabia por que sentia un malestar al decir esas palabras.

"A mi no me importa, pero debes recordar que yo no soy tu hijo y que solo soy adoptado"- le aclaró Harry.

"Eso no importa, ¿hay alguien en quien estes interesado?"- pregunto Lucius.

"Si, en Tom"- respondio Harry directamente. No era del todo mentira y sabia que Tom estaria mas que divertido en jugar su juego.

"¿Tom?, ¿quien es el?"- preguntó Lucius.

"Yo"- Harry se dio la vuelta tranquilamete al ver a Tom sonriendo desde la ventana, habia sentido el aura del otro a kilometros y no le sorprendia en lo mas minimo su inesperada llegada.

"¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa?"- Volmedort sonrio aun mas al saber qe Lucius no lo reconocia. Saltó de la ventana aterrizando detras de donde Harry estaba sentado, se acercó al mas menor, le levantó la barbilla y lo besó. Oyó el jade sorprendido de Lucius, pero a el no le importaba, los labios de Harry eran mas suaves en la realidad. Se separó cuándo sintió que a Harry le faltaba el aire y se volvió hacia Lucius con una sonrisa qe haria celoso al gato de Chesire

"Yo soy Tom, la pareja de Harry"- el moreno solo lo miro levantando una ceja. Mientras qe Lucius estaba mirando estúpidamente entre los dos.

* * *

><p>Realmente no es el capítulo más largo, pero es mejor que nada.<p>

En el siguiente capitulo se aclarara mas lo que paso en este y antes de que me pregunten por que Harry no cojea, eso es por que simplemente es un buen actor, pero la verdad es que le duele el culo como la mierda, ademas de que tiene que mostrarse impasible ante Lucius. Tom sabe que Harry ya no es virgen por que el moreno huele a sexo, y le pedira explicaciones del por que.

Una vez mas perdon por la espera tan larga.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, a todos aquellos que estaban esperando el 12º capitulo, aqui esta (por fin). Gracias a todos los santos que la inspiración me llegó para este capitulo, espero que este bien.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry. Habrá una pareja inesperada en el transcurso de la historia. -kuku- (risa macabra).

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p>Tom acariciaba ausentemente el cabello de Harry, sintiendo los ojos del hijo de Lucius quemando su nuca. El dia de ayer fue un gran revuelo, a parte del hecho de saber que Harry habia perdido su virginidad a manos de un mocoso sin experiencia, y haber tenido una seria conversacion con el chico rubio, si así se le podía decir.<p>

FlashBack.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"- preguntó Lucius despues de haberse recuperado del Shock.

Harry solo estaba sentado en su puesto, un dolor de cabeza empezando a formarse. La magia de su padre se estaba saliendo de control dispuesta a atacar a su señor, aunque eso su padre todavía no lo supiera. Con un movimiento de su mano, apareció un frasco de poción para el dolor de cabeza, eso siempre ocurria cuando Tom se enfrentaba a alguien, antes le habia pasado, cuando este estaba discutiendo con Nagini. Tenia un arsenal de pociones escondidas en su baúl, entre ellas algunas de amor, quien sabe si en un futuro serian útiles.

"Bueno, tengo 57 años, pero por razones no he envejecido desde que cumpli los 26"- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucius tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar al hombre frente a él. "Y tu dices que eres el prometido de mi hijo, ¿acaso usted es un pedófilo?"-duh, mala respuesta. Harry vio con cierta preocupación como el rostro de Tom se convertia en una mueca de desprecio.

"Por supuesto que no, _solo_ me gusta Harry, es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien menor que yo, ¿algun problema con eso, Señor Malfoy?"- Lucius se estremecio al parecido en la voz de este hombre y su Señor.

"¡Claro que si! estamos hablando de un niño de once años que resulta ser mi hijo"

"Adoptado, te olvidas de que me adoptaste, de todos modos, tu dijiste que yo también tenia que comprometerme, pero no estoy muy, casi nada, interesado en las mujeres"- interrumpió Harry, enojado de que Lucius lo hiciera parecer como un niño, bueno, eso era cierto, pero el nunca fue joven desde que sus padres lo dejaron.

Tom se acercó a Harry y lo atrajo contra si, levantando su barbilla con su mano derecha mientras que la otra descansaba en la cintura. "No te enojes mi Kitty, sabia que esto pasaria, ademas no creo que quieras seguir hablando con presencia indeseada escuchando nuestra conversación, ¿no es asi, joven Draco?"- la puerta de la oficina se abrio, mostrando a un avergonzado y enojado Draco, aunque se le veia más enojado que avergonzado.

"¿Que te he dicho sobre no espiar a la gente Draco? un Malfoy nunca se rebaja a eso"- Draco se encogio ante el tono enojado de su padre.

"Déjalo padre, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo"- dijo Harry acercandose a su hermano despues de haberse logrado zafar del agarre de Tom. Lo tomo de la mano e hizo que se sentara con el. Tom vio esto con los ojos entrecerrados, Draco olía como Harry, con un gran olor a sexo, y eso lo enojaba.

Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de esto, por que soltó la mano de Draco como si le quemara y se acercó a Tom. "No se de que te enojas, sabes que esto pasaria tarde o temprano"- le susurro al oido para que nadie lo oyera. Tom lo miró con sus oscuros ojos llenos de hambre, suspiró, este no era el mejor momento para alimentar a Tom.

Pero parece que este no pensaba igual, por que en lo que se demora decir Merlín estaba pegado contra la pared, los colmillos de Tom clavados placenteramente en su cuello, un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Tom comenzó a succionar. Eso era lo bueno de los vampiros, al mismo tiempo que tomaban tu sangre, se encargaban de darte el mayor placer que hayas experimentado nunca, expuso más su cuello, sus manos aferradas al suave cabello de Tom.

Lucius y Draco se quedaron de pie, sin saber que hacer. Escucharon un lascivo gemido de Harry, seguido de un gruñido de Tom que los hizo reaccionar, Lucius y Draco sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a lanzarle un _Fiendfyre_ (Draco sabia de memoria como hacerlo), pero antes de que eso sucedira, sus varitas salieron expulsadas de sus manos.

Tom desvitió a Harry de la cintura para abajo, dispuesto a reclamarlo ahí mismo, pero la magia del moreno reacciono y lo inmovilizo. Las rodillas de Harry no pudieron soportar su peso y se deslizó por la pared, jadeando en busca de aire. Miró a Tom, luego a Lucius y Draco, viendo que estos estaban mirando directamente hacia su trasero desnudo, con un movimiento de su mano se cubrió con los pantalones, se puso de pie argullosamente y paso una mano pos sus cabellos. "Bien, ahora saben que Tom es mi pareja, un _vampiro_, y que puedo detenerlo perfectamente si trata de drenarme, ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación a dormir, adiós"- sin mas palabras, salió de la habitación, sin molestarse en deshacer el hechizo, Tom era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por si mismo.

Despues de ver como Harry salia de la habitación, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tom se acercó a Draco y lo agarro del brazo. "Ahora dime mocoso, ¿como te atreves a tomar la virginidad de Harry?"- Lucius giro su cuello rápidamente, un crujido escalofriante escuchándose.

"¿Cómo?"- pregunto preligrosamente. Draco se estremecio de miedo.

"¿Como?, eso es más que obvio, sino como crees que tu esposa ha traido al mundo a tu hijo, pfft, ¿Como?"- se burló Tom.

Lucius lo ignoró a favor de escuchar la explicación de su hijo, y ahi estaban de nuevo esos malditos retorcijones.

"B-bueno"- balbuceó avergonzado el rubio menor. "¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HICE Y ESO ES TODO!"- gritó y corrio de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

**Fin. FlashBack.**

Un carraspero a su lado lo distrajo, miro a Lucius y vio que este tenia los labios apretados en una recta línea que demostraba su enojo. "Es mejor si Harry se acuesta, mañana empiezan las clases en Hogwarts"- dijo fríamente.

"Déjalo así, el es más cómodo conmigo como su almohada"- vio como Lucius asentía y se alejaba, sus manos cerradas fuertemente a cada lado.

Por último, se giró para ver que Draco se habia acercado y estaba mirando bobamente la cara dormida de Harry. No lo culpaba, su Kitty se veia adorable cada vez que estaba dormido. "Es mejor si se acuesta joven Draco, no queremos que su padre se enoje por que no obedeció sus ordenes"- el rubio aceptó reticente y se marchó. Tom suspiró con alivio y paso el resto de la noche admirando el rostro dormido de Harry.

* * *

><p>Es bueno saber que hay gente que me anima a seguir escribiendo, prometo no dejar ninguna de mis historias aunque me demore un milenio en actualizar.<p>

Dafne10: por ahora la actitud de Harry será así, Lucius tiene que darse cuenta por si solo de lo que verdaderamente sienta por Harry, aunque este tenga solo once años, si, estoy pensando en hacer pasar un infierno a Lucius hasta que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

VeroSev: No fue mucho la explicación que dio Draco, sino que solo salió corriendo. Cualquiera lo haria al verse atrapado en medio de dos hombres enojados y celosos (aunque Lucius no se de cuenta).

shineevero: Es mejor si Lucius no se entera de quien es verdaderamente Tom, si no le daria un Patatus y ahi no más quedaría la historia y tendria que elegir otra pareja para Harry, pero eso cambiaría todo el guión.

luna: espero que te haya gustado el cap, aqui la continuación.

Casi se me olvida.

(Se aclara la garganta)

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

(¿Asi esta bien?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry. Habrá una pareja inesperada en el transcurso de la historia. -kuku- (risa macabra).

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p>El primer año de Harry en Hogwarts fue normal, bueno, lo más normal siendo un Potter clasificado en Slytherin, aunque eso nadie lo supiera en la escuela. Conoció a Hermione Granger, una bruja hija de muggles. El, al contrario de su familia actual, no le importaba si alguien era un mestizo, sangre sucia u otra cosa, si el mismo era un mestizo y uno poderoso. También conoció a Ron Weasley, con quién se llevó mal inmediatamente al momento de conocerse, tuvo que soportar las bromas de los Gryffindor y los calculadores ojos de Dumbledore.<p>

También las constantes preguntas de sus compañeros de cuarto del por que Lucius se habia separado de Narcisa y cosas por el estilo. El acoso de algunos chicos y chicas de cursos mayores, nada que hubiera pasado a mayores, el tartamudeo del profesor Quirrell, quien al final resultó ser uno de los secuaces de Tom y le consiguió la piedra filosofál a este. Y al final del año volvió a la Mansión Malfoy, dónde su padre los esperaba con su nueva esposa después de haberse encargado en conseguirle prometida a Draco, Astoria Greengrass, una niña de ocho años hermana de Daphne Greengrass.

Draco y Harry se sorprendieron al ver que la madre de Blaise era la nueva esposa de su padre, y mucho más cuando se supo que esta podria estar embarazada. Su padre les habia dicho que aquel matrimonio no era mas que por pura conveniencia, todo esto mirando a Harry. Al final resultó ser que no estaba embarazada, pero que planeaban tenerlo pronto.

* * *

><p>Su segundo año en Hogwarts fue más agitado. Tuvo que soportar a Gilderoy Lockhart, un mago que se aprovechaba de los conocimientos de otras personas y les borraba la memoria para que estas no se acordaran de sus descubrimientos, y asi escribir sus libros. Y para peor, se dio cuenta que la hermana de Ron Weasley estaba enamorada de el, una verdadera pesadilla, ya que la niña siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía.<p>

Lo bueno es que Blaise parecia tener un enamoramiento con Theodore Nott, quien estaba enamorado de Pansy y esta de Draco, y así ya no lo molestaba a el por las noches.

Mantuvo una relación con Malcolm Baddock, un chico de cuarto año. Pero terminó con este cuando lo vio engañandole con Millicent Bulstrode en el baño de Myrtle. Pasaron algunos meses para que Adrian Pucey, otro chico de cuarto año se le acercara pidiéndole ser su novio, aceptó.

* * *

><p>Harry suspiró cansado, viendo por la ventana del tren el paisaje borroso, Draco estaba sentado frente a él, los brazos cruzados en un signo de enojo. Adrian estaba a su lado, su brazo descansando cómodamente en su muslo derecho, de vez en cuando besándolo.<p>

"Adrian"- su novio lo miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Si Har?"- el moreno rodó sus ojos al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, pero se dio por vencido la última vez que le habia advertido a Adrian, y no sirvió para nada.

"¿Podrias dejas de hacer eso?"- le pidió, su novio negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sensual, se acercó y lo besó, obligandolo a recostarse en el asiento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, suponiendo que era su hermano, dejó que Adrian lo desnudara y besara su cuerpo, dejó que este lo dominara, arrastrandolo a un espiral lleno de pasión y sentimientos, gemía cada vez que este alcanzaba aquel punto dentro que le hacia gritar y suplicar por más. Se entregó a lo que perdió cuando Tom se fue hace un año, dejándolo atrás y culminó con un grito sordo, cubriendo su estómago y el de Adrian con su semen, sintiendo la sensación de ser llenado por dentro.

Al recuperarse de aquel estado en el que cayó, se vistió con manos temblorosas, los efectos del orgásmo todavía presentes en su cuerpo, sabia que en la Mansión Malfoy no tendrían tanta libertad y estaban aprovechando su tiempo solos.

Respiró profundamente una última vez, sorprendido cuándo sintió el sonido del tren frenando, miro a su novio, pero este lo veia sonriente, sus dientes mostrandose en una perfecta hileca blanca, totalmente libre de suciedad.

Surpiró y con un gesto de mano le indicó que lo siguiera, lo bueno es que los elfos habian ido a buscar sus maletas y no tenían por que llevarlas arrastrándolas por el suelo, no confiaba demasiado en sus piernas. Adrian le tomó de la mano dándole un ligero, pero firme apretón. Lo miró y veia como señalaba a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió mucho al ver a su padre con la madre de Blaise, completamente embarazada.

Caminó hacia dónde se encontraban, mirando desinteresadamente la mueca en el rostro de su padre. "Él es Adrian Pucey, mi novio"- les explicó.

La madre de Blaise le sonrió mientras que su padre simplemente transformó su rostro en una máscara de hielo. Lo ignoró y agarró un trasladador con forma de anillo y sintió el familiar apretón en el estómago.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que dejaron Rev, y perdón que no pueda responderles, estoy apurada.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

Este capitulo es más relleno que nada, pero se sabe como se conocieron Adrian y Harry y otras cosas más, que creo les sorprenderan, mis queridos lectores.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones para Harry en la mansión Malfoy fueron las más divertidas de todas las anteriores. Adrian siempre le hacía reis sobre los comentarios mordaces que soltaba por los pavos albinos reales que tenia Lucius, y cuando este no estaba en la mansión, se pasaban el día encerrados en su habitación.<p>

La madre de Blaise les había contado que Lucius le había propuesto embarazarse por inseminación artificial, un método muggle para quedar embarazada sin necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales, diciendo que ella habia quedado tan sorprendida como ellos al saber que Lucius sabia cosas que tenian que ver con los muggles y que estaba dispuesto a usarlo. Así que Lucius donó un poco de su espermatozoide, cuidando de que ninguna mujer muggle tuviera su donación mientras el buscaba alguna Bruja que estuviera dispuesta a llevar a su hijo por tales medios, y da la casualidad de que la madre de Blaise estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo.

Draco nunca les hablaba y Blaise siempre estaba en su habitación haciendo no se que cosas. Harry estaba triste de que Draco siguiera enamorado de el, por que lo que mas queria es que su hermano saliera con alguien, además de que se entristecia por la ida de Tom, este no le había explicado nada y solo se habia ido por la noche el dia antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, aunque no era de esas personas que se deprimian y se alejaban de todos, le dolio y estuvo metido en sus estudio sin hacer nada para divertirse, lo único que lo mantuvo fuera de estudiar todo el día, fue Draco, y pareciera que durante ese periodo de tiempo, su hermano habia tenido esperanzas de que se enamorara de él. Y lo más malo, era que Tom bloqueaba su conexión. Pero también estaba aliviado de que Blaise estuviera enamorado de Nott, ya que así no se sentiria culpable de herir sus sentimientos como lo hacía con Draco. Aún hoy dia no sabía la razón de la tan inesperada desaparición de Tom.

Miro a Adrian con una pequeña sonrisa, divertido al ver como este molestaba a los pavos de su padre, mañana terminarian las vacaciones y también empezaba el primer año de su ex-hermano en Hogwarts, sabia que seria una tortura para todo el mundo tenerlo ahí, aunque fuera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Su promedio en las materias fueron los mejores de Hogwarts, apenas en primer año ganó una medalla por el mejor Resultado Académico, y frente a la incredulidad de todos, fue nombrado Prefecto por Albus Dumbledore, por su compromiso por las normas (aunque este se mostró reacio en darle tal reconocimiento). Fue en uno de sus patrullajes donde se encontró con Adrian, quien estaba teniendo problemas con un Prefecto de Ravenclaw que lo pilló besándose con una chica de quinto (en ese entonces cursaba tercer año). Al principio no se llevaron bien, pero después de que Harry siempre lo "salvara" de los otros prefectos que lo pillaban haciendo algo (por ser un Slytherin), Adrian fue albergando sentimientos por el, aún y cuando fuera menor.

Su novio le contó que se habia deprimido cuando supo que en segundo año, él estaba saliendo con Baddock y que habia perdido toda esperanza de pedirle ser su novio, pero que cuando supo de su rompimiento, espero unos meses para pedirle salir, diciendole que se alegró cuando aceptó.

Miró al cielo, pensando en lo que pasaria ahora que por fin se habia enterado de que su padre le había arreglado un matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson, después de que Lucius se diera cuenta de que Tom se marchó y que no planeaba regresar, se aprovechó y citó al Sr. Parkinson y le pidió la mano de su hija para su hijo Harry, este no reclamó nada y aceptó. Si no fuera por eso, se habría llegado a imaginar a si mismo, en un futuro con Adrian, unos adorables hijos corriendo por el jardín.

Había leido por casualidad un libro sobre embarazos masculinos cuando un libro en la Biblioteca se cayó por un descuido de el, quedando tirado inocentemente abierto en el suelo, justo en una página dónde había una fotografía de un hombre con una panza de cinco meses. Ni que decir que se habia quedado impresionado después de leerlo, en ese entonces ya estaba saliendo con Adrian y se tomó las precauciones, por si las moscas.

Ahora ese futuro se veía imposible por su compromiso, por que el sabia que Pansy se encargaría de espantar a cada pretendiente que tuviera, y que tendría que terminar su relación con Adrian, era en tiempos como estos en los que odiaba mas que nada a Lucius, si no fuera por que este queria seguir con la ascendencia de los Malfoy, creía que nisiquiera se tomaría las molestias de arreglar un matrimonio, lamentablemente las cosas no eran así y el tenía que sacrificar su alegria por lo que queria su padre, aun y cuando no tuvieran la misma sangre.

_Si Tom no se hubiera ido._

* * *

><p>Ya voy en el 14º cap, nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegaria hasta aqui. Ya se acerca el día en que Matt llegué a Hogwarts.<p>

Alfy-Malfoy: Dejar, dejar, ni tanto, puede que en el siguiente cap explique por que Tom se marchó, y si no, definitivamente será en el cap 16. Blaise no pasó de Harry, si no que se enamoró de Theo, uno siempre que es menor cree estar enamorado de alguien, pero cuando despues nos fijamos en alguien más, nos damos cuenta que lo que sentiamos era solo una especie de ilusión. Además de que la pareja de Blas es Theo (aunque no lo haya puesto), pero se demorara en darse.

VeroSev: Con uno tuvo relaciones, que es Adrian. Como ya le ¿dije, escribí? a Alfy, puede que en el siguiente cap explique por que Tom desapareció, pero si no, será en el 16. Al principio se me ocurrio que Lucius estuviera casado con Rita (horror), pero después lo pensé bien y me decidí por la madre de Blaise. Y le tengo una venganza a Lucius por comprometer a Harry con Pansy (no me pidió mi opinión sobre al respecto).

Dafne10: (Lloriquea) Por que todos creen que Tom ha dejado a Harry, desapareció, que es distinto. Además de que te impresionaras cuando Harry esté en cuarto año.

Luna: (suspiro rendido) ¿Tu también crees lo mismo? ¬.¬!. Querida, Harry nunca, NUNCA pierde el tiempo. Ademas de que Lucius no dejó embarazada a la madre de Blaise, si no que fue por inseminación artificial.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p>Gemía al sentir aquellas manos en su miembro, moviéndose rápidamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por perlas de sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios se sentian hinchados.<p>

Se arqueó cuando sintio que estaba a punto de venirse, pero sabia que su novio no dejaria que eso ocurriera, unas palabras y sintió como algo apretaba alrededor de sus testículos impidiendole llegar al orgasmo. Suplicó, pero su novio no le hizo caso.

Siguió torturando su cuerpo, se sentia en la agonia al sentir un par de dedos cepillar su entrada, sintiendo como se movian dentro de el, estirandolo, una lengua se unio a ellos y pronto se encontró gimiendo, pidiendo a su novio que no siguiera con aquella tortura.

Un gemido de lamento escapó de su boca cuando los dedos se retiraron, y la lengua seguia lamiendo su entrada, entrando y saliendo, su corazón latía desbocadamente y respiraba agitadamente. Finalmente, su novio se apiadó de el y en un par de segundos, sintió el miembro de este en su entrada.

"T-tan estrecho"- arqueo su espalda, queriendo sentirse lleno.

"Adrian, m-más rápido, ahhh"-gritó de placer cuando el miembro de su novio tocó su próstata, pronto la habitación se lleno con sus gemidos y el fuerte olor a sexo, gemia y lloraba de placer con cada golpe que su novio le daba a su próstata, la benda en la base de sus testículos se sentia una tortura, queria correrse. "P-por favor, qui-quiero corre...ah...rme"-atendiendo sus súplicas, la benda fue retirada y el espeso líquido de su semen salio de su pene, manchando su estómago y el de Adrian, que poco después se corrió dentro de el.

Suspiró contento y se abrazó a Adrian, sintiendo el calor de este, la semilla de su novio entre sus piernas...espera.

Se sentó en la cama, su rostro en blanco, miro a Adrian quien a su vez le veia preocupado. "¿N-no has usado protección cierto?"- le preguntó con voz ahogada.

Vio como Adrian palidecía y negaba. "Por Merlín Adrian, ya tenemos quince años, tu diecisiete, pero eso no importa, ¿como se te pudo haber olvidado?"- cubrió su rostro con sus manos, hace tres años, cuando tenia doce, no se habria preocupado, bueno, un poco, pero después de leer que desde los quince en adelante se podia quedar embarazado, empezó a preocuparse más.

Además de que Matt, su ex-hermano no paraba de molestarlo, habia logrado deshacer su matrimonio con Pansy hace un año y finalmente habia podido estar con Adrian en público, en vez de verse a escondidas cada vez que le tocaba hacer sus rondas de Prefecto.

Lucius fue furioso cuando se enteró de que habia roto su compromiso con los Parkinson, y nada más fue a quedarse para navidad, lo había mantenido por horas en su oficina, reclamandole y castigándolo con no recibir dinero lo que quedaba del año, no que le importara, podia conseguir dinero fácilmente.

"Lo siento Harry"- salió de sus pensaientos al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de Adrian, sabia que este queria más que nada un hijo, pero sólo tenian quince y diecisiete años, todavia eran muy menores, aunque Adrian se graduara ese año.

Merlín sabia que a él también le gustaban los niños, y solo Adrian sabia cuanto se habia entristecido al saber que la madre de Blaise habia perdido a su hijo, hubiera deseado tener un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien cuidar y mimar. Todavia se acordaba cuando miraba a su ex-hermano desde los brazos de sus padres, en ese entonces se habia prometido a si mismo que cuidaria de este con su vida, pero las cosas habian salido mal y terminó por ser parte de la familia Malfoy.

"Está bien Adrian, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse"- le consoló, sabiendo que su vida cambiaria definitivamente.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años Antes.<em>

Harry vio aburrido desde su lugar en Slytherin como los alumnos de primer año entraban, no negaba que se sentia nervioso al saber que su ex-hermano entraria ese año a Hogwarts. Claro, podia ver como Dumbledore temblaba en anticipación al tener al "Niño que Vivió" ese año en su adorada escuela, el cielo estaba estrellado y despejado, la luna brillando intensamente.

Bufó cuando escuchó al Sombrero Seleccionador cantar, se distrajo viendo a la fila de alumnos que estaban de pie, nerviosos al saber que tantos pares de ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Casi al final de la fila, pudo divisar a Matt, era inconfundible. Su cabello era del mismo rojizo que el de Lily, pero se podia notar que tenia unos cuantos mechones marrones, y no estaba todo desordenado como lo tenia el en su apariencia normal, la cual no hace falta decir que odiaba, tenia los mismos ojos marrones aburridos que James, pero a diferencia de todos los Potter, no llevaba gafas, y lo más peor y desagradable para la mayoria de los Slytherin, se paraba como si fuera el Rey del mundo y la Selección fuera sólo un juego.

La fila fue disminuyendo y sólo faltaban diez alumnos más para clasificar. "Potter, Matt"- todo el salón se quedó en silencio, pudo ver como Dumbledore se inclinaba en la mesa, viendo con atención como Matt se sentaba en el taburete, solo tomo menos de diez segundos para que el sombrero gritara Gryffindor, con burla vio como los hombros de Dumbledore caian ligeramente, acción imperceptible para todos en el salón, menos para el y parece que para Snape tampoco.

Los Leones miedosos aplaudieron con euforia, contentos de tener al Nño que Vivió en su casa, obviamente, después de todo, el mocoso era un Potter, y sabía que seria un dolor en el culo tenerlo en Hogwarts por los siguientes cuatro años.

* * *

><p><em>Un año Antes.<em>

Se divertia al escuchar como Pansy y Theo le contaban lo que habian escuchado de los de segundo año, al parecer, el Profesor Snape habia ridiculizado a Potter en frente de todos en la clase, y que incluso algunos Gryffindor se reian disimuladamente.

Tal parece que Matt estaba hablando con su amiguito Deni, que ni se dió cuenta cuando Snape se habia acercado, un golpe con un libro en la cabeza le hizo darse cuenta ella situación, no esta de más decir que el libro era de quinientas páginas.

"_Espero que algo de conociemiento haya adquirido Señor Potter con aquel golpe de este libro en la cabeza, aunque viendo su rostro, creo que quedó mas retrasado de lo que es"_- Harry se apoyó contra Adrian al sentir como no podia aguantar la risa, nunca se habia reido tanto antes.

"Que desagradables"- su estado de animo cayó en picada cuando escuchó las palabras Draco, lo miró.

"Entonces no sé que haces escuchando, si te recuerdo, tu fuiste el que se separó de nosotros"- su medio hermano le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero pudo ver que sus palabras le habia llegado. El no le reclamaba que en tercer año lo encerrara y violara, aunque habia disfrutado, pero su hermano parecia ver las cosas de forma diferente y creia que lo odiaba. Las cosas no podian ir de mal en peor.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo lo quise hacer así, ya que me hubiera demorado mucho en escribir el tercer y cuarto año de Harry, asi que decidí saltar al quinto año, y en este si que habrá mas acción, lo prometo, ademas de que prometí que cuando Harry tuviera quince años ocurriría lo bueno, jeje.<p>

Gracias y Perdón por no responder a sus comentarios, estoy muy ocupada y lamento la demora en actualizar, como dije, he estado ocupada con las pruebas que se me vienen encima, realmente odio la enseñanza media, creo que sacaré rojos en todas las materias, espero que no, por que me sacarian el Internet T.T, asi que denme animo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Me he creado una página, aquí está el enlace.

Ahí empezaré a informar sobre mis historias y cuándo son las actualizaciones.

Hey! En algún momento tengo que estar más ordenada.

De todos modos, aqui el enlace.

Y como ya saben, borren los espacios.

h tt p: / / w ww 16 .ji mdo.c om/ap p/ sa27a6 256 2fa d d714/ p40e 4a 425b8 3 61570/

Aunque en mi Perfíl es mejor verlo.

Y aqui otra cunta que tengo, pero esta es de Youtube. En esta subí un Fic de HP, donde Harry viaja en el tiempo cuando Tom era un bebé. Tiene imágenes y música.

h ttp:/ /w w w. you tube. c om/ u ser /TheMu sum e?fe ature = m he e

Bueno, aqui está el capítulo dieciseis.

* * *

><p>"¿Quieres escuchar un cuento Adrian?"-escribia en su cuaderno peresozamene, prestando atención a lo que decia Harry.<p>

Me sentía culpable por lo que le hice en tercer año, habia estado tan celoso de que Adrian tuviera lo que yo no podia, que no habia pensado en lo que hacia hasta que me habia despertado al dia siguiente, Harry durmiendo pacificamente en mi pecho.

No odiaba a Harry como le hacia creer, si no que me escondia para que no viera mi culpa. "Un pequeño niño, descuidado por sus padres, un dia se perdio en un mundo fascinante y desconocido, extrañaba a sus padres y lloraba cuando se acordaba de ellos. Pocos dias de estar en aquel mundo, un extraño lo encontró en el bosque rodeado de animales y lo llevo con él, el niño estaba tan feliz que no podia ocultarlo, confiaba en aquel extraño que lo llevo a su hogar- El extraño tenia ya una familia y el pequeño se sentía fuera de lugar, queria irse, pero al acordarse de sus padres le puso triste y se puso a llorar, el extraño lo abrazo y le consoló"- miré a Harry para ver que este miraba hacia el espacio. "El niño estaba desconcertado y triste, abrazó al hombre y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, al pasar de los años, fue encariñandose con su "Padre" y en sueños conoció a un hombre que le enseñó la naturaleza de aquel mundo, fue creciendo y se hizo más fuerte, pero en su corazón todavía quedaba el recuerdo de sus padres y el aparente abandono de estos por su hermano menor"- volví a mi cuaderno y cerró mis ojos para calmar sus emociones.

"¿Y que más?"- escuchó la voz de Pucey preguntar.

"No sé, la historia todavía no está terminada"- típico de Harry, dejar a alguien con la ansiedad. "Y todavía falta para qu esté terminada"- un dejo de tristeza dominó por segundos la voz de Harry. "Adrian, ayer fui a ver a Pomfrey, por lo mal que me he sentido en estos dias y..."- es verdad, Harry se habia estado sintiendo mal estos dias y no paraba de vomitar cada vez que iba a el Gran Comedor. "Estoy embarazado, como lo temía"- la pluma se me cayó de la mano golpeando el suelo.

El sonido parecio advertirle a Harry y Adrian que habia aguien más en la habitación, por que me miraban con sorpresa. "Draco, escucha"- me levanté, mi ánimo decayendo.

Salí de la habitación con los gritos de Harry diciendome que me detuviera, pero no queria, no podia verlos a los dos e imaginarme que ellos tendrian un bebé. Me quedé en la Torre de Astronomía hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde.

Volví a mi habitación y me metí en mi cama quedándome dormido, lágrimas de tristeza corriendo por mis mejillas. Esa noche no pude dormir bien.

_Agarró a Harry de los hombros, inmovilizandolo contra la pared. "Ahora eres mio"- lo besó sin reparo, lo besó hasta que no pudo respirar. _

_Se alejó, moviendo su varita, inmovilizó a Harry que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. "Draco, ¿que estas haci- ogf"- con un hechizo, silencio a Harry y lo ató contra los postes de la cama._

_Lo desnudó y acaricio el cuerpo de Harry. "Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que pude estar dentro de ti"- le dijo mirandole a los ojos ardientemente._

_Harry lo miraba con miedo y asco, una mueca de molestia cruzó su rostro antes de que agarrara las caderas de su hermano y lo acercara, su miembro frotando deliciosamente la entrada de Harry, su ropa habia volado nada más llegó a la habitación con Harry. Fue entrando, despacio, pero tras estar tantos años deseando que aquello sucediera nuevamente, se enterró de una sola estocada, se movió, confundiendo los gemidos de placer con los de dolor, en sus oidos palabras de odio dirigidas hacia el por Harry, que en realidad no lo eran, miró a los intensos ojos verdes de su hermano y se corrió dentro de este._

_Se acostó a un lado y se quedó dormido. "Te quiero Dray, y siento no corresponderte como tu quieres"_

Me desperté, mi respiración acelerada. Me levanté y corrí hacia el dormitorio de Harry, al entrar, vi como las luces se apagaban rápidamente. Me acerqué y retiré las cortinas, viendo directamente a mi hermano que me miraba con sorpresa.

Me abalanzé sobre él y lo abraze llorando. "Lo siento Harry, siento haberte hecho eso en tercer año, no creo que nunca pueda perdonarme a mi mismo"- me disculpé, sintiendo como Harry me abrazaba.

"Esta bien Draco, no tienes por que llorar, es más, si no hubiera sido por eso, mi compromiso con Pansy seguiría, y el tuyo con Astoria también, además de que no te culpo, infierno, mentiria si dijera que no disfruté, aunque se que no debería, pero son las consecuencias de ser un adolescente hormonal"- me reí, Harry siempre habia logrado hacerme reir.

"Siento mi comportamiento en los últimos dos años, sólo queria felicitarte por tu embarazo con Pucey, se que serán grandes padres"- Merlín, como me costaba decir aquellas palabras.

"Gracias Dray, espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y que te enamores de él ¿o ella?"- asentí, riendo divertido.

"_No creo que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que tú Harry_"- pensé para mi mismo.

"¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo?"- nervioso, asentí y me acosté a un lado de Harry, tieso y tenso, eso hasta que Harry me abrazó y se quedó dormido en mi pecho, suspiré y pase mi mano por su cabello suave, no se cuando fue que me quedé dormido, pero agradecí de que todo estuviera en paz entre los dos.

* * *

><p>Alfy-Malfoy: Draco no odia a Harry, sólo se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo, ya saben como es él.<p>

Dafne10: Si, bueno, siendo que Matt es el "niño-que-vivió" (je, Incrédulos), es obvio que van a tratarlo como a un dios, mientras que Harry es tratado como una mierda, aunque si bien nunca hubiera pasado, sólo tenia siete años cuando lo abandonaron. ¿Quien no quiere hacerle cositas a Harry? *¬*. Dumblefuck se puso así, por que Matt no duró tanto tiempo en la clasificación cómo Harry, aún cuando este era un Malfoy, ya sabes, lo mismo pasa en la película, Dumblepooh se mostró demasiado interesado del por que Harry Potter (estamos hablando de la película), se demoró tanto en haber sido clasificado. No te preocupes por Tom, él pronto aparecerá. Jujuju, muajajaja, kukuku.

Luna: Gracias a Merlín mis pruebas ya terminaron, todas con unos resultados aceptables, en química me fue fatal, un 3.3, pero con la ayuda de una tarea fue 4.3. Y sorprendentemente, me saqué un 5.3 en Física, siendo que yo odio Física. Eh, bueno, Harry si que quedó embarazado de Adrian, pero lamentablemente...sniff... el pequeño no podrá...sniff... su padre. XD, no te preocupes, no seguiré matando a baby's, sólo fue con la Madre de Blaise.

VeroSev: Aquí se sabe como Harry logró romper su compromiso, en el otro capitulo lo explicare más detalladamente. Si, tendrá un hijo a los quince. No sé, como que encuentro adorable a Harry embarazado, me lo imagino con una pansita y sonrío como tonta.

Van a pasar unos cuantos capítulos más para que Tom aparezca.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

Yay! Por fin el capítulo 17.

* * *

><p>Harry suspiró y acarició su barriga, habían pasado ya dos meses y su embarazo se estaba empezando a notar, miró a Adrián y luego a Draco, los había visto raros últimamente. Su hermano ya no parecía enojado con Adrián, pero se veía tenso y a veces nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él, lo mismo con Adrián.<p>

Tenía una vaga idea acerca de lo que pasaba, pero esperaría hasta que ellos se lo dijeran, aunque viendo sus caras, no tomaría mucho tiempo.

"Harry, lo sentimos"- efectivamente, se escucharon las palabras de perdón.

"¿Por qué lo sienten?"- aunque nada le impedía jugar con ellos un rato, después de todo, se habían demorado todo un mes para que le dijeran.

"Draco y yo"- Adrián no lo estaba viendo, eso significaba que realmente se sentía culpable.

"¿Por fin se hicieron amigos? Me alegro tanto, nunca pensé que pasaría"- vi a Draco y sonreí internamente.

"Adrián y yo nos hemos acostado"- Draco, siempre tan directo.

"¿En dónde?"- les pregunté inocentemente.

"Draco y yo hemos tenido sexo, Harry, y lo siento mucho por no habértelo dicho"- los miré sorprendido y bajé la cabeza para poder esconder mi risa.

"Por favor Harry, no llo-"- no pude soportarlo más y me eché a reír.

"S-si hubieran visto sus c-caras, no p-puedo creerlo"- vi sus caras sorprendidas entre las lágrimas, respiré hondo y me calmé, los miré seriamente. "No se preocupen, ya lo sabia"

Adrián se abrió-"P-pero"

"Adrián, tu sabes que pase momentos felices contigo, pero ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuándo comenzamos nuestra relación?"- le pregunté con tristeza.

Adrián me miró y asintió gravemente. "Si, me acuerdo perfectamente"- miré a Draco y vi que este nos miraba confundido.

"Ven aquí"- le indiqué a mi hermano. Se sentó a mi lado y tomé una de sus manos. "¿Tú sabes por qué nunca pude devolver tus sentimientos?"-

"¿Porque era tu hermano?"- tan tierno.

"No, en aquel entonces, cuando teníamos nueve, yo ya amaba a alguien, aunque no entendiera mis propios sentimientos, él siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, me salvó y cuidó de mi, algunas noches me consolaba cuando lloraba, y cuando lo vi en las vacaciones para Navidad, pude estar con él, pero me dijo que todo había sido un error, el hijo que estoy esperando no es de Adrián, Draco sino de alguien más, alguien que no me quiere"- ahora si tenia ganas de llorar.

"¿Quién?"- negué.

"No puedo decirte, no quiero que nadie sepa, ni Adrián sabe quien es el padre"- me levanté y salí de la sala común.

Caminé hasta la orilla del lago, viendo al Calamar agitar sus tentáculos. "¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto? ¿Por qué?"- empecé a llorar.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí algo húmedo y resbaladizo en mi mano, abrió los ojos (¿en que momento los había cerrado?) y me sorprendí cuando vi un tentáculo, miré al Calamar y le sonreí con tristeza. "¿Así que tu también me entiendes?"-el Calamar asintió.

Suspiré y me senté cerca del Lago. "Además, estoy esperando un bebé del hombre que amo y que no me quiere, por que ¿Cómo puede alguien amar a su hijo?"- viendo al Calamar agitarse, suspiré (estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente) y saqué mi varita, la agité y un arpa apareció a mi lado, convoqué una silla cómoda y empecé a tocar mis propias composiciones.

El calamar se calmó. "Si, a mi también me calma la música"- cerró sus ojos y se perdió en el sonido de las cuerdas.

**Desconocido.**

"Bien, ya me faltan pocos, pronto podré derrotarte, Albus Dumbledore y esta vez nada podrá impedirlo, estúpido vejestorio"-los hombres se asustaron al oír la risa oscura de su amo.

Habían estado inactivos durante mucho tiempo, y todo por la culpa de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, y ellos se encargarían de asesinar a los obstáculos, especialmente del chico.

* * *

><p>Los problemas se vienen.<p>

Bueno, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quién será el padre del hijo de Harry?

¿Quién será la persona de quien está enamorado Harry?

¿Y quienes seran aquellos hombres?

Para saberlo, tendrán que esperar a que siga escribiendo *risa malvada*

Bueno, gracias por sus Review que me animan a escribir, ya saben, los comentarios son bien apreciados.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

¡Siii, por fin pude escibir el cap 18!

* * *

><p>"<em>Un pequeño niño cruza por el rio.<em>

_Su tía lo llama, pero el no escucha,_

_la historia de este pobre niño, pocos la saben._

_Los dias solitarios que pasa,_

_sus lágrimas por las noches,_

_el dolor en su corazon al no tener a nadie._

_Siempre ha estado solo._

_La historia de este niño no se conoce,_

_él ha sido olvidado por todos._

_¡Oh, pobre niño!_

_Que no sabe lo que es el amor,_

_que solo ha conocido el odio,_

_pobre niño que va por el rio._

_Nadie lo ayuda,_

_todas las veces en que se cayó,_

_todas las veces en las cuales lloró,_

_nadie estuvo con él en esos momentos._

_Ahora el pequeño niño mira,_

_desde la ventana del hospital, _

_a la gente pasar por la calle_

_tranquilamente._

_El pequeño cruzó el rio,_

_pero se accidentó y quedó en aquel estado,_

_abandonado y herido._

_Pobre niño solitario."_

Las lágrimas manchaban la hoja en la cual estaban escritas aquellas frases llenas de emociones. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, pasó a llevar el frasco con tinta, este cayó y se rompió.

"Al igual que yo"- se escucho la voz de aquel dolido joven que miraba la tinta esparcirse por el suelo.

El joven suspiró y arrugó la hoja tirandola a la basura, se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo de la silla, con sus cuatro meses de embarazo no seria dificil para una mujer, pero para los hombre el embarazo era de menos duración, tan solo cinco meses y al cuarto la panza ya crecia y empezaban los dolores de espalda y pies.

Caminó hacia el lago, deteniendose para poder dejar de sentir el dolor en su espalda. Convocó un piano y lo dejó cerca del lago.

Se sentó en el banquillo, solo que este era mas comodo que los de verdad. Pocisionó sus manos en las teclas adecuadas y empezó a tocar, el calamar gigante salio del agua mostrando su cabeza.

"**Estoy solo esperando el momento,**

**esperando a que vuelvas a mi lado,**

**no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrio.**

**El viento aleja mis lágrimas, **

**y como siempre tu no puedes sentirlas.**

**Duele este amor, tan prohibido,**

**tan doloroso para mi.**

**Te amo, no puedo ocultarlo.**

**Te amo, no quiero negarlo.**

**Te amo, por favor no te alejes mas de mi.**

**Si te dijera lo que siento cada vez**

**al estar lejos de ti**

**no puedo dejar de pensar**

**en lo que paso, no puedo dejar**

**siquiera de dejar pensar en ti.**

**Tan solo quiereme, **

**tan solo amame,**

**nadie nos dirá nada**

**mírame**** como un amante y no como un...**

**Te amo, no puedo ocultarlo.**

**Te amo, no quiero negarlo.**

**Te amo y no quiero que me digas**

**esas palabaras tan hirientes.**

**Tan solo soy sincero con mis sentimientos,**

**te amo mas que nada, asi que dejame estar cerca tuyo,**

**mi amor es puro para ti,**

**por favor amame, solo amame.**

**Estoy aquí esperando,**

**esperando a que tu vuelvas por mi...**

**y me lleves lejos de la tristeza"**

Dejó de tocar y miró sonriente al calamar, quien no paraba de agitar sus tentáculos al oir escuchar cantar a aquel humano que le hacia olvidar la muerte de sus pequeños a manos de los magos, pero ella sabia que _ese_ mago frente a ella era diferente que los demas, que él la entendia más que nadie.

"_¿Cómo estuvo Gea?"- _además de poder hablar con las serpiente, tambien se habia dado cuenta de que podia hacerlo con los animales marinos.

"_Estuvo bien, me gustó mucho, sobre todo en la parte de "Te amo, no puedo ocultarlo" ¿ves Harry? Logré entender todo lo que decia en la canción, después de todo si sirvió tu hechizo"- _Gea era la única que lo entendia y que siempre lo consolaba al recordar al padre de su hijo. "_Pero ten cuidado Harry, siento que se avecina una tormenta muy terrible_"

"_Esta bien, vine a verte por que creo que no lo podre hacer en unos dias más"_- el calamar se movió alegre por el lago.

"_¡Que alegria! Ya se acerca el nacimiento de tu pequeño, ¿como lo llamaras? Por que si no tienes aún un nombre, puedes ponerle Gae"_- Harry se rio ante la idea del nombre que tenia Gea.

"_Pero si solo es el nombre tuyo, solo que al revés"_- el calamar habria hecho pucheros, si pudiera. "_Pero creo que si, le nombrare así, Gae Talery Malfoy, ¿suena bien, cierto?"_- si, se escuchaba bien.

"_Bien, por que no me sigues tocando otra de tus canciones_"- si, Gea siempre le animaba en los momentos más tristes.

Sin saberlo, el moreno era visto por unos ojos que se lograban ver entre la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido, aquellos ojos que no tenian intenciones nada buenas hacia el Salvador, esos ojos llenos de _maldad._

* * *

><p>Asi que... ~Silencio~<p>

¿Por que esta tan silencioso por aqui?

¿Hay alguien que siga por ahí?

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X..X

Hola, ¿como estan todo? Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feli año nuevo (mis saludos son un poco tarde, pero bueno...)

Este capitulo era mas que nada para entender los sentimientos de Harry, ya que todos nos sentiríamos así de depres si la persona que amas no siente lo mismo que tu (o eso piensas) y para rematar, estas esperando un hijo de el.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me haya salido bien la interpretacion de los sentimientos de Harry.

Sayo.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Pero, ¿que hará Lucius cuando Voldemort aparezca? Le entregará a Harry o lo mantendrá encerrado para protegerlo?

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry. Draco/Adrian Blaise/? Pansy/? Hermione/? Tom/?

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

Esta vez he sido rápida en publicar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Harry dormia plácidamente, tres figuras se escabullian por la ventana confundiendose con la oscuridad, se acercaron a la cama de Harry sin hacer ruido alguno, las tres figuras miraron con cierto grado de repulsión el abultado estómago, lanzando un potente demaius en el chico, lo tomaron en brazos sin importarle su estado y desaparecieron entre las sombras.<p>

Se despertó al sentir frio, no supo por que su cama de repente se habia vuelto tan dura como una roca, ademas de que se acordaba de haber cerrado la ventana y la habitacion no olia a orina ni a excremento.

Se levantó rápidamente, lamentandolo en cuanto sintio un dolor en la parte baja de su estómago, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una especie de celda, mas bien, estaba encerrado en una. Mas dolor vino y se arrodilló, por merlín, estaba a punto de tener a su hijo.

La puerta se abrio y por esta entraron dos mortífagos portando sus respectivas máscaras, cada uno lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastraron durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una puerta de roble. Estas se abrieron y Harry se congeló cuando vio que en el centro habia una mesa, grande.

Con algo de duda, los dos mortífagos lo dejaron acostado y petrificado en la mesa, una fria risa se escuchó por toda la habitación y Harry vio que Tom o más bien Voldemort habia entrado portando una fria sonrisa.

"Ah, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es Harry Potter, el niño que esta por concebir y morir"- Harry estaba confundido, ¿ese sujeto en verdad era Tom? ¿el Tom que el habia conocido? "¿Por que me miras asi? Ah, lo sé, quieres saber quien me dijo quien eras verdaderamente ¿verdad? Pues dejame decirte que fue el Mismo Lucius Malfoy quien te delató, aunque no niego que te estuvo entrenando y cuidando bien"- la última parte lo dijo mientras veia su cuerpo, que aunque algo abultado por el embarazo, todavia se mantenia en forma.

No podia creerlo, Lucius, su padre... no, el padre de su hijo lo habia entregado a Voldemort, el hombre que mas amaba lo habia... traicionado, las lágrimas empezaron a caer e intentó ocultar su rostro, pero no podia moverse debido al hechizo.

En una esquina, el mencionado estaba estático, no sabia que Harry tendria un hijo suyo, no, probablemente ni era de él, de seguro era de ese tal Adrián Pucey. Con una mueca de desagrado que se convirtio rápidamente en una de tristeza al ver como Harry lloraba, miraba la escena frente a él.

Harry miró de repente en la dirección de Lucius con un odio nada disimulado, no podia creer que habia podido amar a ese hombre aun sabiendo lo que este le tenia deparado en cuanto Voldemort volviera a la vida, pero él habia pensado que eso se habia acabado en el momento que se conocio con Tom, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente todo fue un plan para que el pasara al lado oscuro y no estuviera contra Voldemort, claro, de seguro eso era, y que tonto, ingenuo e idiota habia sido él para caer en la trampa, ahora todo su amor habia quedado en el olvido.

"Finite Incantatem"- el dolor en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos, gritó al sentir como su estómago era abierto por un hechizo cortante, no podia creer que tal cosa le estuviera pasando, no queria creerlo.

Todos los mortifagos miraba con satisfaccion la escena, bueno, no todos, algunos simplemente miraban asqueados, imaginando que aquello le podria haber ocurrido a ellos.

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó por la habitacion y todo movimiento cesó por parte de Harry, quien se quedó tirado en la mesa, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y su estómago abierto, sus ojos fijos en Lucius quien detrás de su máscara lloraba al ver a SU Harry muerto.

"Ahora Severus, si serias tan amable de pasarme aquella poción"- la voz de Voldemort desconectó a todos.

Severus se acercó y le entregó un frasco con una sustancia negra. "Esto, queridos amigos, es el Elixir de la Vida, lo cual hará que nuestro querido Harry vuelva a la vida, pero eso no es todo, si no que esta poción tambien afecta su personalidad y por consiguiente, lo hace completamente fiel a mi, asi que desde ahora en adelante el será mi esposo y futuro padre o madre de mis herederos"- concluyó, abriendo la boca de Harry, vacio la poción entera y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que esta surtiera efecto, la herida en el estómago de Harry se cerró instantaneamente sin dejar marca y su piel cobro color, el ahora moreno, abrio sus ojos y a Lucius se le quitó el aliento al ver su color, Voldemort sonrio diabólicamente y besó a Harry profundamente, quien respondió con un entusiasmo tal que excito a algunos mortífagos,

Se separaron y Harry miró a todo, sin detenerse siquiera en el que fue su antiguo amor, el no se acordaba de nada mas aparte de Tom y de su hijo, quien estaba en sus brazos moviendose alegremente, su cabello cambiando de color a cada instante.

* * *

><p>O.O Quien imaginaria que ocurriria esto.<p>

Ademas, Tom ¿que te ha ocurrido?¿Por que estas así con Harry?

=Tom: Eso, querida Angelus, lo sabras cuando yo lo sepa.

=Angelus: -Gotita- Eh, bueeeeno, T-o-m

=Tom: Y no hables como si fura idiota

=Angelus: -grita y corre por su vida

* * *

><p>Una pregunta, ¿a quienes me recomendarían ustedes para darle pareja a los siguientes personajes?<p>

Pansy/? Hermione/? Tom/?

Espero sus respuestas.

* * *

><p>¿Quien odia a Lucius en este capitulo y quien siente pena por el? (Vamos, no se contengan).<p>

Si, yo también.

Espero que todo se arregle para ti querido Harry (=Harry: ¬.¬!)

ross snape: A que no te imaginabas tal nacimiento, no se que me ha pasado, y eso que era media inocente cuando empece XD. Es bueno que todavia siga alguien aqui-qui-ui-i-i (eco) X.X!. De todas maneras, espero que te haya gusado el capitulo-lo-o ~silencio~. Etto, sayonara.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Pero, ¿que hará Lucius cuando Voldemort aparezca? Le entregará a Harry o lo mantendrá encerrado para protegerlo?

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry. Draco/Adrian Blaise/? Pansy/? Hermione/? Tom/?

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

Gomenasai por la demora.

* * *

><p>"Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Como se llama tu hijo Harry?"- le pregunto Voldemort al joven que con cuidado dejaba al bebe en su cuna.<p>

"Orion Cygnus"- Voldemort se acerco y rodeo a Harry con sus brazos, besando su cuello suavemente. Empezó a lamer y cuando estuvo a punto de marcar al otro como de su propiedad, este se safó de su agarre y caminó hacia el balcón.

Voldemort no sabia por que Harry siempre se escapaba de sus avances, se supone que con la pocion este seria totalmente sumiso a el y no impediria ningun avance de su parte. Se acercó y volvio a abrazarlo, miro la cara de Harry y vio que este miraba hacia el cielo.

"Tom"- se tensó al oir aquel nombre, no le gustaba que lo llamaran asi. "Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero la pocion que me diste no funciono como tu esperabas"- no pudo reaccionar al ataque del hechizo que le envio Harry a su persona.

No podia moverse y realmente estaba empezando a enojarse, el moreno se acerco y se paró frente a el.

"Las pociones ya no tienen ningún efecto en mi Tom, solo estuve fingiendo para poder tenerte asi, petrificado, con la libertad de poder torturarte a mi gusto"- Voldemort estaba furioso, no podia creer como pudo haber caido en la trampa de Potter, aunque la actuacion de este fue muy convincente.

Harry suspiró y fue hacia donde su hijo estaba durmiendo, lo miro por unos segundos y volvio a darse la vuelta para hacer frente a Tom, se quedó mirandolo antes de volver a hablar.

"Te mataré ahora y todo el mundo descansará finalmente en paz, tomaré a mi hijo y desapareceré"- Harry no quería volver a tener nada que ver con los magos, especialmente con uno en específico.

Al traicionarlo, Lucius había demostrado definitivamente que el no era nada para el, asi que no tenia sentido volver con el hombre que amó y amaba, no quería volver a salir herido.

"Estúpido mocoso, eres un idiota si crees que puedes matarme, después de todo, yo soy Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y-"

"Y un idiota que dividió su alma en siete partes y el mismo idiota que destruyó uno por si mismo sin darse cuenta, además yo ya sabia sobre los Horrocrux, después de todo, destruí cada uno de ellos"- Voldemort estaba enojado, el mocoso se habia atrevido a interrumpirle, y por si no fuera poco, había destruido todos sus Horrocruxes, el mocoso Potter habia arruinado cada uno de sus planes, incluso desde que nació.

"Aun cuando los destruyeras y me mates, todos creerán que tu hermanito Matt Potter, es el niño-que vivióy el que me derrotó"-se burló, esperando asi que Harry lo dejara ir.

"Ya lo sé, pero no me importa y prefiero que toda la atención este sobre el"- a Harry no le importaba nada de eso, nunca quiso estar en el lugar de Potter y vivir como un niño mimado estropeado. "¿Tus últimas palabras?"- Voldemort gruñó.

"Si, moriré con el placer de saber que nunca tendrás a alguien que te quiera, tal como yo y descubrirás un dia que no vale la pena seguir viviendo"- Harry si quiera se inmutó por las hirientes palabras de Voldemort.

"No sabia que tuviste pensamientos suicidas en tu infancia, Tom, pero a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo algo por lo cual vivir, y ese es mi hijo, quien aún cuando yo muera me recordara y no quedare grabado en la mente de las personas como una mera sombra pasajera de terror"- la cara de Voldemort parecia como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Harry suspiró , estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente.

Apunto con su varita la cara de este y murmuró las palabras que acabarian por siempre con el reinado de terror de Voldemort, toda la mansión Riddle se estremeció ante la fuerza de la magia de Harry, el cuerpo de Voldemort desapareció como las cenizas, el viento movia sus restos perezosamente hacia el balcón y los esparcía descuidadamente.

Harry tomo a su hijo en brazos y beso su cabeza

"Ahora Orion, nos vamos de aqui"- su hijo se aferro

de su polera.

Miró una última vez el paisaje desde el balcón y despareció, segundos después un grupo de aurores entró en la habitación, no había nadie, solo las vestiduras de Voldemort agrupadas en el piso

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hoy queridos lectores, el mundo celebra la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, fue un tanto repentina e inesperada su muerte, pero seriamos cínicos si dijeramos que estamos tristes, por que por fin hoy en dia se puede descansar de su reinado de Terror._

_Un equipo de aurores que habían estado en una redada en la mansión Riddle nos avisó de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, si queridos lectores, como se habran dado cuenta, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no era nada mas ni nada menos que el joven Tom Riddle, un alumno de Hogwarts en la época en que Albus Dumbledore era profesor de Transfiguracion._

_Sorteado en Slytherin, hijo de un muggle y una bruja, quien aparentemente utilizó una poción de amor (la más poderosa) en un muggle. Fue un alumno inteligente, serio y rompecorazones de muchas chicas y algunos chico -risa-._

_Es un misterio que hizo después de graduarse de Hogwarts, aunque viendo como terminó todo, probablemente estuvo aprendiendo mucho más sobre la magia negra en todo ese tiempo._

"_Yo lo vi una vez trabajando en Borgin y Burkes,aunque no me cabe la menor duda que de paso estaba aprendiendo mas sobre magia oscura"- nos dijo la Profesora Minerva McGonagall al final de nuestra entrevista._

_Tenemos que agradecer a Matt Potter, nuestro Salvador, por haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso por segunda vez, solo que ahora de por vida._

_-Rita Skeeter-_

_Mortífagos en Azkaban. Página 12_

_Matt Potter, El Salvador. Página 15_

_Malfoy libre de condena. Página 20_

_¿Que hacia la Proferora McGonagall en el Callejón Knockturn?. Página 22_

Con un gruñido de fastidio, arrugo el Profeta y lo incendió en la chimenea. Las cosas habian estado tranquilas en la Mansión Malfoy y Lucius extrañaba la presencia de Harry, quien desapareció a la muerte de Voldemort.

Lucius sabia que su Harry no estaba muerto, queria poder saber donde estaba y arregrlar las cosas con él.

Se sentó en su sillón mientras veia el sol perderse entre las nubes, probablemente lloveria pronto.

**-Tres años después-**

"Chris, ¿por que no te encargas de Orion mientras yo dejo todo en el auto?"- le pidió Harry a su amigo.

Desde que matara a Voldemort habia estado viviendo como un muggle, estuvo cuidando de su hijo un año entero antes de conocer a Chris, su salvador.

Habia conocido a Chris en el Zoológico, Harry siempre habia quedado con las ganas de volver a ir a uno despues del incidente a sus once años. Chris en ese entonces era el cuidador de los animales y un dia, cuando Harry se quedó más tiempo de lo permitido, se acercó a el y empezaron a conversar, le habia presentado a su hijo y de inmediato se hicieron amigos.

Chris habia perdido a su madre en un accidente de Bus, su padre no habia vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces y nunca se veian, mientras que el trabajaba, su padre vivia prácticamente en su compañía. Al cumplir los veinte años se marchó de casa y con el dinero que habia juntado en todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando, se compro una casa y estuvo terminando sus estudios.

Chris estuvo cuidando de su hijo mientras el estudiaba en la Universidad, habia sido una gran ayuda y ahora estaban ahi, planeando mudarse a la nueva casa que los dos habian comprado con el dinero que habian estado ganando. Su amigo sabia que el era mago, el Estatuto del Secreto se violaba si el mago en cuestion hacia magia en el mundo muggle, pero si el mago era quien decia el secreto y el muggle era de confianza, el mago tenia que hacer un contrato, en donde se acuerda que si el muggle dice el secreto al resto del mundo, los dos seran sentenciados a condena de muerte y todos los Gobiernos de Magia tienen que borrar la memoria de la gente que supiera el secreto[1].

Era un contrato enrredado, pero justo, nadie queria que se repitiera la Cazeria de Brujas, esa fue la principal causa de que los magos se escondieran de los Muggles, y unos cuantos incidentes mas.

"Harry, ¿la casa queda cerca de tu mundo, cierto?"- a pesar de que estuvieran un buen tiempo juntos y Chris aprendiera Inglés, el moreno podia seguir apreciando un cierto acento Ruso en la voz de su amigo, y eso le divertia en ocasiones, especialmente cuando este era serio, es que se escuchaba tan tierno.

"Si"- metió la última maleta al auto y cerro la puerta.

"¿Estas seguro? Seguramente te encontraras con el tarde o temprano"- Harry suspiró, sabia que Chris estaba preocupado, pero era algo que tenia que enfrentar para asi poder vivir en paz.

"Lo se, y eso quiero que ocurra, quiero poder vivir en paz sin las preocupaciones de mi pasado, poder enamorarme de alguien y tener la familia que siempre he deseado y si para eso tengo que volver a verlo y aclarar las cosas, aun sabiendo que probablemente estos sentimientos quieran salir cuando este frente a el, es algo que tengo que hacer para amar a alguien sinceramente"- se subio al auto y espero a que Chris hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Me presentaras a ese hermano y amigo de los que tanto me hablaste?"- Harry se rio.

"Si, realmente los he extrañado, se que los tres se llevaran bien"- encendió el auto y se preparó para el largo camino que quedaba para llegar a Londres.

"Tom, amor ¿por que no te apuras en subir?"- Chris apuró a su novio.

Aun cuando Voldemort muriera, Tom quedó vivo, al parecer el Voldemort que el mató era el Horrocrux que quedaba en Nagini y este había tomado una forma corpórea gracias a la magia salvaje de la serpiente. Era de esperarse que Tom quedara vivo, ya que era un Vampiro, aunque fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando se habían encontrado gracias a Chris, quien quería presentarle su novio, Tom le dijo que no había vuelto a Inglaterra por que encontró a su compañero, Chris.

Por lo menos alguien era feliz.

* * *

><p>No se si algunos tienen dudas, pero de todas formas, aquí les dejo las edades de los personajes.<p>

Harry: 19 años

Tom: 65 años (aunque no envejece)

Chris: 26 años

Adrian: 21 años

Draco: 19 años

Lucius: 35 años (no quiero hacerlo más viejo, ademas de que les tengo una sorpresa para más adelante XD)

Hermione: 19 años

Matt Potter: 17 años (el y Harry se llevan por dos años)

Albus Dumbledore: Muchos XD

Eso creo que seria todo, ya que son los personajes más importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: <strong>Hola! Ha sido un tiempo, nee? No te preocupes por Lucius, que el ya se arrepiente por haber traicionado a Harry Har.


	21. Chapter 21

Casi se me había olvidado ponerlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J.k Rowling (menos Matt).

Advertencias: Chan! (adulto/menor), Slash, violacion, AU y Rape.

Summary: Lucius se encuentra a un abandonado Harry en un parque del mundo _muggle_, al momento en que lo recoge lo lleva hacia su Mansion. Su plan principal era llevarlo ente su Señor, pero sus planes cambian cuando empieza a encariñarse con Harry, cariño que se convierte en algo mas cuando este cumple los quince, y Lord Voldemort ha resucitado para acabar con aquel que lo destruyo: Harry y no su hermano Matt como todos creen.

Parejas: Lucius/Harry, un poco de Draco/Harry, Tom/Harry y Blaise/Harry, pero principalmente es un Lucius/Harry.

Rating: MA (+18)

Genero: Romance/Drama

Transcurre durante el primer y sexto año de Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry apagó el auto y espero a que Chris, Tom y su hijo bajaran. Estaba cansado después de conducir por más de diez horas, realmente no sabia por que tuvieron que viajar precisamente en auto, cuando existían trasladadores.<p>

"No te quedes de flojo ahí Harry, tenemos que bajar las maletas- Tom le reclamó.

"Claro, como no fuiste tu el que estuvo conduciendo por diez horas con pocas horas de sueño"- se bajo y empezó a ayudar a bajar las maletas, sus articulaciones protestaron ante el cambio de posición, pero no le hizo caso, quería terminar con todo lo mas antes posible para así ir a acostarse.

Ya cuando estuvo todo abajo, agarró a Orión, quién estaba cabeceando y lo llevo hacia la habitación de los dos, dejo a su pequeño en la cama, se desvistió para ponerse su pijama y cuando estuvo completamente cambiado, se acostó a un lado de su hijo.

**Al día siguiente...**

"¡Harry, Levántate!"- gimió al oír la fuerte voz de Chris, quien al no obtener respuesta del moreno, agarro las sábanas y las tiró hasta que Harry estaba destapado. "Realmente, no puedo creer que durmieras tanto, tenemos que ir a juntarnos con tus amigos, recuerda que es hoy, ya vestí a Orión, así que apúrate"-

"Mierda"- se levantó rápidamente, se había olvidado por completo de la reunión con Draco, Adrián y el resto de sus amigos Slytherin. Agarró lo que sea y se vistió con eso, después fue al baño a lavarse.

Realmente estaba nervioso, ya habían sido tres años desde que se habían visto, y en todo ese tiempo no tuvieron ningún contacto. Quería saber como estaban, cuánto habían cambiado.

Pero lo que más le ponía nervioso era su encuentro con Lucius, ya habían sido tres años y quería saber si este estaba con alguien. No sabía si decirle sobre Orión, pero Lucius tenía que saber que tenía otro hijo. Salió del baño y fue hacia donde se encontraban todos, agarró a su hijo y respiró profundamente, realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien, para el y para su pequeño.

"¿Estas bien Harry, te ves un poco pálido?"- miró a Chris.

"¿Me veo como si estuviera bien? Veré a mis amigos y quizás al padre de Orión, es obvio que no me siento bien"- sabia que estaba siendo mordaz, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso, triste, enojado y melancólico. Hoy seria el día en que se decidiría el destino de él y su hijo.

"Lo siento Chris, no quise ser tan antipático" – suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"Esta bien Harry, te entiendo"- salieron de la casa y agarraron el auto.

"¿Realmente tenemos que ir en auto? Seria más preferible ir por Trasladador o Via Flú"- encendió el auto y lo echó a andar.

"Sabes que a pesar de todo aún no estoy muy acostumbrado a las formas de viajes de tu mundo, además de que he vivido como un Muggle toda mi vida"- Harry suspiró y decidió dejar el asunto ahí.

* * *

><p>-Salto de tiempo-<p>

Harry entró junto a Chris y su hijo en las Tres Escobas, buscó una cierta cabeza plateada y al encontrarla, se acercó.

"¿Señor Malfoy? Somos de la revista Corazón de Bruja y deseamos entrevistarlo"-

"No, ya dije que no diré nada sobre Harry Potter, así que pueden irse a molestar a otra persona"- Harry se aguantó las ganas de reír ante el tono imperioso de su amigo.

"Por favor Señor Malfoy, solo una entrevista y lo dejaremos tranquilo"-

"Ya dije que no Maldita sea, ¿acaso no saben enten-"- Draco se había levantado, llamando la atención de algunas miradas, pero eso no le importó al rubio, al ver a Harry, se quedó paralizado, pero después reaccionó y abrazó a Harry fuertemente.

"Tranquilo rubio, no voy a desaparecer, no todavía"- Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y miró a Adrián, quién estaba junto a un pequeño niño parecido a los dos (Draco y Adrián). "¿Ese pequeño es de ustedes?"- Adrián asintió y Harry sonrió feliz. "Me alegro por ustedes, Draco amor, ¿podrías soltarme? Realmente me estoy excitando contigo tan cerca"- se rio al ver a su hermano sonrojarse, era divertido burlarse de él.

"Soy demasiada belleza y sensualidad para ti Harry, pero como soy bondadoso, dejaré que fallezcas por mi". Draco se alejó y se sentó junto a Adrián, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

Harry agarró a Orión y se sentó con este en sus piernas, a su lado estaba Chris, quién miraba soñador a los pequeños. Harry se acercó a susurrarle a su oído "Tú y Tom también pueden tener uno si estas dispuesto a tomar una poción con sabor extremadamente asqueroso, y soportar los dolores, cambios de humor, vómitos y parto del embarazo"- Chris se volvió un poco verde al escuchar el resto, pero Harry podía ver que este deseaba formar una familia con Tom "¿Estás dispuesto?"- Chris asintió y Harry se alejó satisfecho.

"Dime Draco, ¿Qué ha cambiado desde que me fui?"- Harry escuchó atentamente a su hermano.

Realmente estaba sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido. Después de la derrota todos los mago estuvieron prácticamente besando los pies de Matt, hasta que este explotó por tanta presión por parte de sus padres y dijo que él no había matado a Voldemort y no sabia quién lo había hecho.

Fue bastante sorprendente también enterarse de que las casas de Slytherin y Griffyndor se unieron y ahora convivían en paz.

Más aún lo fue la noticia de que Hermione Granger se había casado con Ron Weasley, quien después de mucha insistencia, logró que la morena lo aceptara.

"¿Harry?"- el moreno se tensó al oír la voz que por tanto tiempo no había escuchado. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona frente a él, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

"Lucius, más bien, Padre"- Harry se levantó y saludó a Lucius, no dejando que nada de su pena e ira se vieran en su cara. "No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, ¿quieres sentarte?"- El mayor aceptó y se sentó a un lado de Harry, quien para sorpresa de si mismo, se mantenía estable.

Chris miró a Lucius y se dio cuenta de que este se parecía demasiado a Orión. Parece ser que este e dio cuenta, porque miraba a Orión con sorpresa.

"¿Quién es él?"- Harry miró a su hijo y sonrió con cariño.

"Es tu hijo"- Draco, Adrían y Lucius quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Lucius.

"¿M-Mi hijo?"- Chris estaba divertido y preocupado ante las reacciones de Harry, su amigo había estado prácticamente preparándose para este encuentro y era sorprendente lo firme que se veía.

"Si, me sorprende de que no te hubieras dado cuenta cuando lo viste al nacer, son iguales, aunque fue bastante sorprendente para mi que mi hijo tuviera mi herencia de MetamorphMagus y que cambiara de apariencia nada más verme"- Lucius no sabia que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V –Lucius-<strong>

Un hijo, tenía un hijo y más encima con Harry, estaba feliz, pero también enojado de que este no le hubiera dicho nada. Aunque mirando hacia atrás, el había sido quien dijo que su noche de sexo fue un error, así como había sido el quien entrego a Harry a Voldemort.

Me quedé sentado ahí, sin poder hablar.

"Adiós Draco, Adrían y Padre, Orión está cansado y no quiero que empiece a llorar"- me levanté y agarré a Harry.

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"-

"Ya no hay nada que hablar Padre, todo lo que pasó aquella noche fue sólo un error, aunque será un error del que no me arrepienta, ya que ese error me dio a Orión, y si fueras amable en soltarme"- lo solté, sintiéndome culpable de que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo así. "Otro día hablaremos, cuando nos instalemos mejor, por ahora, fue bueno verlos nuevamente"- me senté en la silla, viendo como él salía junto al otro chico.

"¿Quién es él?"- le pregunté a mi hijo mientras apuntaba al otro chico.

"Es Chris, es un amigo de Harry desde que este fue al mundo Muggle, tal parece ser que Orión lo ve como una figura paterna, viendo como actuó con él durante todo este rato"- tal parece que me había perdido una buena parte de la vida de mi hijo.

"Así que Padre, ¿Cómo es eso de que Orión es tu hijo?"- mierda, tenia la esperanza de que no preguntara eso.

* * *

><p>Yo, ¿como están? Después de un gran tiempo de inactividad, regresé por fin con ese capítulo.<p>

Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, no sé por qué, pero en los momentos en que me ponía a escribir, tenia sueño, así que realmente no quería escribir, pero ahora estoy más despierta y lo terminé finalmente,

petit. dragon25: Wii, eres el primer comentario de otro país, realmente me haces feliz :3.

Gracias a todos que estuvieron esperando el capítulo y dejaron Rev, se los agradezco un montón.

Ah, realmente se siente bien volver.

Aunque estuve leyendo demasiados fic, no es lo mismo que escribirlos XD.

~Bye Bye~

N/A: Estoy pensando en escribir una historia No SLASH. Si, lo sé, algo raro, pero me dieron ganas, aunque no será de Harry Potter, sino de Skip Beat, no se cuando la escribiré, pero será después de completar todas las que tengo en trabajo, así que será una espera larga xD. eso era todo. Realmente es bueno que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer las notas.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry dejó a su hijo con Chris y después salió de la casa, realmente el encuentro con Lucius lo dejó mal, por más que intentara aparentar, después de tantos años, volvía a ver al amor de su vida.

Lucius no había cambiado casi nada, estaba igual que cuando se había ido, así que no podía evitar recordar la vez que estuvieron juntos. Estaba triste, enojado con el mismo y ya harto con todo aquello, solo quería olvidar, aunque eso era imposible, pero no costaba nada intentarlo.

-Una semana después-

Harry se despidió de Orión, hace pocos días McGonagall lo había llamado para decirle que había quedado seleccionado para el puesto de Maestro de DCAO. Aquel día no se sentía muy bien, pero tenia que hacer algo productivo, no quería estar todo el tiempo en casa cuidando de Orión, si, el amaba a su hijo, pero también se sentía extraño cuando estaban los dos solos, ya que Chris trabajaba y Tom salia no se adonde.

Ese día Chris no había ido a trabajar y era un verdadero alivio, si no, no sabia con quien habría podido dejar a su hijo.

"tranquilízate Harry, no es como si nunca hubieras estado en Hogwarts, estudiaste ahí, aunque no sabían quienes eras"

"_Ahora tampoco sabes quien eres_"- le contestó que sonaba escalofriantemente parecida a la de Voldemort.

La ignoró y siguió hablando consigo mismo, llegó a Hogwarts increíblemente rápido, más de lo esperado, respiró profundamente antes de perderse en las grandes puertas.

* * *

><p>Lucius miró fijamente el cielo, perdido en las nubes, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, miró para ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Harry de pie mirando el mismo paisaje que el, se quedo mirándo su perfil.<p>

Harry seguia exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio aunque pareció haber ganado un poco más de altura. Harry se giró y lo miró, ambos se quedaron pegados a la vista del otro hasta que Harry parpadeó.

"Siempre te ame, quiero que lo sepas, aunque nunca te lo dije, bueno, lo iba hacer aquel verano, pero tu me llevaste a Voldemort y no necesito explicarte lo que ocurrió, ya que estabas ahí, siempre he creído que nadie podría amarme, pensé que tu lo hacías, pero me equivoqué, me sentí tan traicionado y enojado cuando me llevaste a Voldemort y este quiso atarme a él, por suerte, habia aprendido a disipar todo efecto de pociones en mi sistema, esperé el momento adecuado y destruí a ese falso Voldemort"- Lucius escuchó atentamente a Harry, triste y enfadado consigo mismo por haberlo entregado a Voldemort.

"¿Aún me sigues amando?"- Harry se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose con si decirle la verdad o no.

Al final su lado bueno salió. "Si, aún te sigo amando"- a Lucius se le rompió al escuchar lo derrotada que se escuchaba la voz de Harry. "Por más que he tratado de olvidarte, no puedo, mi corazón siempre te recuerda y no puedo formar una relación estable con alguien"- Harry se sentó lo mas alejado de Lucius, no quería tener ningún contacto con él.

"Yo... te amo Harry, estos años en los que no te he visto me incentivaron en aceptar lo que por tanto años quise negar, cuando te dije que lo nuestro había sido un error, fue por que estaba asustado de lo que había pasado entre los dos, tu eras menor y... bueno, tenias una vida por delante, no quería que después me vieras y pensaras que ya no valía la pena estar conmigo"- Harry escondió su rostro entre sus manos, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"Quiero saber si podrías darme una oportunidad"- Lucius miró a Harry, ansioso por una respuesta.

"No, no puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, ni ahora ni nunca"- Harry se levantó con rapidez, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, como le había costado decir aquellas palabras. "Lo siento... Padre, pero no quiero estar con alguien que es por mucho, mayor que yo, así que adiós, cuando quieras puedes ver a tu hijo"- se marchó sin mirar atrás, por que si lo hubiera hecho, no creía que pudiera haberse marchado.

Lucius lloró amargamente, sabia que Harry no lo aceptaría, pero aún así había tenido la esperanza de que su moreno lo aceptaría, aunque si el hubiera sido Harry, tampoco lo habría aceptado.

_"... no quiero estar con alguien que es por mucho, mayor que yo..."_- al recordar las palabras de Harry, volvió a llorar.

"Haré lo que sea para volver a estar contigo Harry, sólo espera"- con esa resolución, se apareció en su mansión, fue a su habitación y lloró por lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

><p>Bien, aunque sea corto el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no he podido actualizar por que no he tenido tiempo, ahora que es sábado estoy libre y me decidí a escribir, que es lo que tenia ganas de hacer.<p>

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado Review, me animan a escribir.

Como siempre, dejen Review~

Hasta la próxima actualización

Bye Bye~


	23. Chapter 23: Parte 1

Ningún personaje de este gran libro me pertenece, la dueña de todo es J.K Rowling. Además, no obtengo ningún lucro con esta historia, bueno, si lo obtengo, y eso es poder leer los Review que deja cada usuario y que me hacen muuuuuuuuy feliz C:

Esta vez me demore menos en actualizar, no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Bueno, dejaré de aburrirlos y ya pueden leer.

Ah, si. Antes que se me olvide, feliz 2013, que tengan un buen año y todo eso. Ganen mucho dinero (los que trabajen) y los que estudian que se pongan las pilas y se esfuercen para que así puedan tener un mejor futuro.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba muy nervioso. Hoy mismo empezaba con su trabajo como profesor de DCAO y realmente, realmente no creía poder hacerlo. Miro a Orion, quien a la edad de tres años caminaba y daba pequeños saltos para que su padre le pusiera atención.<p>

Se acercó a su hijo y lo tomo en brazos, un golpe en la puerta casi hace que Orion se le cayera, pero logró atraparlo.

"¡Adelante!"- caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban todos lo juguetes de Orión, sentó a su hijo sobre un cojín que había en el piso y agarrando otro, hizo lo mismo. Hasta ese minuto no le había dado un vistazo a la persona que había entrado, por lo que se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia encima de el.

"Realmente es un niño inteligente"- se estremeció al sentir la voz cerca de su oído.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- decidió enfocarse en Orión, quien miraba de manera curiosa a Lucius.

"Tu mismo dijiste que podía venir a ver a mi hijo cuando quisiera, solo estoy tomando tu palabra"- a cada frase que decía Lucius, mas temblores pasaban por el cuerpo de Harry.

"¿ Podrías alejarte un poco? Me gustaría mantener la distancia entre los dos, gracias"- el moreno suspiró aliviado cuando Lucius se alejó, más grito con sorpresa cuando unos labios se pegaron a los suyos, instando a que abriera su boca. No pudo negarse a aquel beso, había pasado tanto tiempo.

"¡Pawpa!"- se separó rápidamente de Lucius, feliz ante la primera palabra de su hijo.

Se acercó a este, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había ocurrido entre el y Lucius.

"Mi pequeño, ya has dicho tu primera palabra, estaba empezando a temer que fueras mudo"- beso a su hijo, alegre con los acontecimientos recientes- le sonrió a Lucius, congelándose un poco después a la acción que había cometido inconscientemente.

"Creo que seria conveniente si te presento a Orión como eres, su padre"- Harry hablaba seriamente, sin dejar que sus palabras fueran tomadas como una oportunidad.

"Estaría encantado"- la voz de Lucius, a pesar de todo, hacia que sufriera de involuntarios escalofríos.

"Orión, el es Lucius Malfoy, tu abuelo-"- la expresión de Lucius no tenia precio. Pareciera como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"Yo pensé que tú-"- Harry le mandó una mirada enojada a Lucius, quien se calló inmediatamente.

"Cómo decía tu abuelo verdadero, no creo que quiera tomar su estado, aunque se que no lo entiendes mucho, te diré que él, Lucius Malfoy, es tu padre"- el pequeño Orión volvió a mirar a Lucius, evaluándolo.

Por alguna razón, Lucius se sentía intimidado bajo aquellos ojos que de la nada se volvieron grises.

"Padwe"- Harry miró sorprendido a Orión, no hubiera creído que este aceptara tan rápidamente a Lucius.

"¿Puedo tomarlo?"- Harry tomó a Orión y se lo entregó a Lucius, quien, un poco torpe, lo tomó entre sus brazos.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tomo a un bebé"- Harry solo le dio la espalda, viendo por la ventana.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto?"- a Harry le dio el susto de su vida cuando Lucius habló justo sobre su oreja, un lugar especialmente sensible, y que el rubio parecía aprovechar.<p>

"¿Qué haces aquí ¿No deberías estar en el Ministerio padre?"- a pesar de los intentos de Lucius, Harry seguía con su empeño en llamarlo ´Padre`.

"Si, pero aproveche en tomar un descanso y venir a verte, realmente te extrañé"- como muchos habrán adivinado, la intención de Lucius era volver a conquistar a Harry. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Harry volviera y no poco después, Lucius decidió que la mejor manera de volver con Harry, era conquistarlo nuevamente.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer Padre"- Harry se alejó de Lucius. "Y te agradecería si no invadieras tanto mi espacio personal, como ves, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que te agradecería si me dejaras tranquilo"- Harry volvió a su trabajo, sin volver a prestarle atención a Lucius, quien salió de la habitación con un suspiro cansado y enojado.

"Vuela lejos... Lucius, vuela lejos y no vuelvas, por favor"- aguantó las lágrimas de angustia, no quería volver a llorar, no se lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>"¿Que es lo que pasa padre?"- Draco se acercó a su padre, quien se veía negativamente cansado.<p>

Tenia ojeras, su pelo estaba opaco, su rostro estaba pálido y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado recientemente. Nunca había visto a su padre así, excepto por la vez en que Harry había desaparecido.

"No sé que hacer hijo, he intentado de todo, pero Harry no quiere aceptarme, hoy día iba dispuesto a seguir con mi plan de conquistarlo, pero lo vi... besarse con otro hombre"- de solo acordarse de aquel beso sus ojos se aguaban.

Draco ni en sus mas locos sueños creía que iba a ver a su padre llorar tan abiertamente.

"Además, cuando fui a separarlos, me dijo que no me metiera, que desistiera en mi lucha, por que el no quería estar con alguien... mucho mayor que el"- Draco se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

"Harry esta herido padre, aún recuerda tú traición, además, el me ha dicho que no cree poder volver a perdonarte"- Draco tenia que ser sincero.

"Así que no tengo oportunidad con él"- Lucius abrazó aún mas fuerte a su hijo.

"Cómo también me dijo que teme volver a amarte, teme que si te empieza a querer nuevamente, tu volverías a traicionarlo, padre, no sólo necesitas volver a ´reconquistarlo`si no que también necesitas que el sienta que puede volver a confiar en ti, que no lo traicionaras nuevamente"- Lucius escuchaba atentamente a su hijo.

"Si, creo que eso voy hacer"- definitivamente, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, volvería a estar junto a Harry. "Es mas, ire de inmediato a su oficina, no puedo esperar"- Draco vio con una sonrisa un tanto cansada a su padre, quien se arregló y salio por la puerta.

"Te deseo suerte Padre, se que eres el único que puede hacer feliz a Harry"- se acostó en la cama de su padre, quedándose dormido al instante, pronto tendría que darle la buena noticia a Adrian.

* * *

><p>"Vamos Harry, sé que quieres esto, no por nada me has llamado"- Harry trató de alejarse de Alex, pero este mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo.<p>

"Sólo te llamé para que me hicieras un favor, no para tener sexo"- a pesar de los intentos por parte de Harry al tratar de liberarse del agarre, Alex no aflojó.

"Pero yo si quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero que te fundas en el colchón, que nunca puedas volver a ponerte de pie, y que nunca te olvides de mi nombre"- Harry tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

"Suéltame"- Alex se acercó mas a Harry, tomando los labios de este brutalmente, un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la fuerte mordida que le había proporcionado al moreno.

"Vamos a divertirnos mucho los dos, Harry"- tiró a Harry sobre el piso, murmurando un hechizo que ató a Harry de las manos y los pies. "Verás, me gusta mucho el Bondage, así que pasaremos un buen rato con mis... juguetitos que compré especialmente para ti"- Harry gritó, pero una mordaza tapó su boca, impidiéndole gritar.

* * *

><p>...<p>

¡ Perdónenme! No lo quise dejar hasta aquí, en serio (Mentirosa ¬.¬!).

Bueno, como ven, nuestro querido Harry sufrirá, quizás no, pero eso sólo lo se yo ¡Mwahahahahahaha!

Ya dejando las tonterías, quería agradecerles su apoyo a esta historia, a pesar de que todavía no aclaro muy bien las cosas con la familia Potter, espero no alargar demasiado la historia, quiero que solo llegue a los 30 capítulos y si es que se puede, a menos :D Ya tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos, así que empezaré a escribirlos de inmediato XD.

Ahora que tengo vacaciones, creo que podre concentrarme mas en mis historias, asi que creo, CREO, que demoraré menos en actualizar.

Díganme si les gusto o no.

Todos sus comentarios son muy bien apreciados.

Este capitulo fui inspirado por la canción "Ultra Fly" de Miyano mamoru, en donde el dice "Jibun de sae (incluso a ti mismo), yuruse nakute (no te permites), hoo wo tsutau hitosuji no namida yo (que lágrimas de angustia bajen por tu mejilla)". En un verso de la historia, sale que {**- aguantó las lágrimas de angustia, no quería volver a llorar, no se lo permitiría.**}En lo cual me inspiré en la canción, escúchenla, es realmente buena ^dedito arriba^

Para que vean el vídeo subtitulado, aquí les dejo el Link.

ht tp : (slash)(slash)w ww.y out ub e. co m (slash) w at ch ? v = o2X 9z MK ID qM

Dejen Review ¿siiiii? *u*


	24. Chapter 24

Perdón! (se arodilla en el piso) Lamento tanto la demora en actualizar, pero ocurrieron ciertas cosas en mi vida que me mantuvieron demasiado ocupada Y.Y

Ojalá que este capítulo recompense la espera, y si no, me esforzaré mucho más.

Este capítulo estará visto tanto del lado de Harry, como el de Lucius, no será muy confuso ya que cuando eso pase, saldrá escrito "Con Harry" ó "Con Lucius".

* * *

><p>Harry intentaba soltarse de las ataduras que mantenían sus manos fuertemente fijas en el pilar de la cama , pero lo único que lograba era sólo hacerse más daño en sus muñecas. Alex había preferido mantenerlo atado en la cama en vez del suelo.<p>

Alex había salido hace unos minutos y aún no volvía, si Harry tenia suerte en salir de su _propia_ habitación, lo primero que haría sería matar a Alex, ¿por qué no podía aceptar un no por respuesta? Harry nunca le dio un indicio de que siquiera tuviera sentimientos por el, ni sexo habían tenido!

La puerta se abrió y Harry se congeló al ver a Alex, este traía una caja, una grande, que llegaba a rebosar de juguetes, y no, no eran juguetes con los que jugaban los niños, sino juguetes sexuales, una gran cantidad de ellos.

Alex se acercó sonriendo, dejando la caja a un lado de la cama y procedió a acercarse a Harry, desnudándose lentamente.

"Harry, Harry, ¿por qué intentas escapar? Sabes que es imposible, ahora vamos a divertirnos"- con un movimiento de su mano Alex hizo desaparecer las cuerdas, Harry intentó escapar, pero Alex fue más rápido y lo agarró del cuello, apretando ocasionalmente mientras tiraba a Harry sobre la cama. "No me gusta tu actitud Harry, aunque siempre te imaginé como alguien salvaje y al parecer mi imaginación no estuvo nada equivocada"- en todo este rato el moreno había evitado mirar _abajo_, pero no pudo evitarlo y se arrepintió cuando miró, sólo había una palabra que podría describir a Alex y esa era, _grande_.

Maldición.

"Mira lo que traje, lo compré especialmente para ti y hasta tiene tu nombre"- Alex se acercó a la caja y sacó un consolador de tamaño mediano, lo puso frente a la cara de Harry y el moreno pudo ver que efectivamente ahí estaba escrito su nombre.

"Estás loco"- pareció que decir eso no fue una buena cosa, por que lo próximo que sabía era que un profundo dolor provenía de su trasero.

"No me llames loco mi amor, no estoy loco"- dijo Alex con voz dulce que a Harry casi lo hace vomitar.

Miró la cara de Alex y se sorprendió al ver la mirada de locura en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Con Lucius<strong>~

"Si Minerva, quiero ir a ver a Harry, ¿es eso tan difícil de entender?"- Lucius ya estaba enojado, pero no era de menos. Esta vieja estorbaba su camino.

"Está bien, puedes pasar. ¿Sabes la contraseña del retrato de Harry?"- Lucius negó. "Lo suponía, su contraseña es 'Joven'"- a Lucius no le gustaba esa contraseña, ¿Por qué siempre había algo que le recordara lo viejo que era para Harry?

"Gracias"- un Malfoy no agradecía, pero esta era una ocasión especial, solo por Harry. "Ahora voy a ir, adiós"- escapó antes de que la bruja pudiera volver a interrumpirlo en su viaje hacia Harry.

A la mierda la edad, Lucius había pasado un buen tiempo queriendo a Harry, y nada podría hacer que se detuviera en su camino hacia el moreno.

Ni siquiera el idiota del otro día que besó a Harry.

Ni Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Con<strong> **Harry**~

Harry gritaba cuando Alex metía duramente el consolador en su agujero. Aunque Harry no gritaba de dolor, si no de placer y se odiaba infinitamente por ello, pero el consolador tocaba perfectamente su próstata y él, a pesar de ser mago también era humano.

Uno que no había tenido sexo en varios años.

"Aah, sabía que ibas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo"- Alex mordió en broma el cuello de Harry, dejando una marca imperceptible. "Pero ahora viene lo real"- Alex sacó el consolador y poniendo la punta de su pene en la rosa entrada de Harry empezó a entrar lentamente, estaba a la mitad cuándo la puerta fue azotada fuertemente y un hechizo lo mandó volando hacia una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Harry respiró profundamente, sintiéndose incómodo con la bruteza en que Alex había salido de él, estaba feliz de que esté no lo había penetrado totalmente, y ni Merlín lo permita, corriéndose dentro de él.

No quería tener un hijo de alguien que no amaba y de quién no estaba interesado.

Se removió gimiendo al sentir su trasero arder, maldito Alex.

* * *

><p>Lucius llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Harry, tal pareciera que Hogwarts estaba apoyándolo y le hacía más fácil el camino.<p>

"Joven"- el retrato de Salazar Slytherin se abrió, Lucius no perdió el tiempo y entró rápidamente. Fue hacia la habitación de Harry, pero a medida que se iba acercando escuchó un grito que claramente era de Harry, derribó la puerta y se congeló unos segundos antes de reaccionar y lanzar un _Depulso_ al tipo que estaba a punto de... tener sexo con Harry.

El moreno se removió en la cama y gemía, Lucius se acercó a Harry, mirando con colera al tipo, el mismo que estaba besando a Harry días atrás. Espera, no podía ser eso, cierto? Y si Harry estaba teniendo sexo voluntariamente con este tipo y no era una violación como Lucius creía que era? Se detuvo a medio camino sin saber que hacer.

Harry sentía la presencia de Lucius, esperó a que este se acercara, pero él rubio aún no se acercaba. ¿Quizás le daba asco? Después de todo, quién querría a alguien que fue casi violado y que había disfrutado momentáneamente de ello? Nadie quería a una persona así. Pero si el no quería a Lucius, supuestamente, por qué se sentía tan triste? Un sollozo salió involuntariamente de su boca, pero lo cubrió con sus manos y le dio la espalda a Lucius.

El rubio pareció reaccionar al escuchar los sollozos de Harry, se acercó lentamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tocó el hombro de Harry y al ver que este no se alejaba, se recostó a un lado del moreno y lo atrajo hacia si, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, esperando que su presencia calmara al moreno.

"Cálmate Harry, no sigas llorando por favor, me rompe el corazón al verte así"- Harry se revolvió en los brazos de Lucius hasta quedar frente al rostro de este, enterró su rostro en el firme pecho de Lucius y trató de calmarse, en pocos minutos los sollozos se detuvieron y Harry se acercó más a Lucius, quién después de darse cuenta de la situación, no pudo detener la creciente erección que se estaba formando bajo sus pantalones, Harry no pareció darse cuenta de esto o pretendía no saberlo y en cambio se acercó más a Lucius logrando estar más cómodo, no poco después se quedó dormido profundamente.

Por otra parte, para Lucius era una verdadera tortura tener el cuerpo desnudo de Harry encima de él, pensó en algo asqueroso y su erección se esfumó. Realmente era muy efectivo el pensar en Dumbledore tratando de tener sexo con McGonagall, un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, esperaba no tener que imaginarse algo así de nuevo.

Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Alex quién se había estado removiendo en el piso. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, el sueño que había acumulado en estos dos días haciéndose cargo de su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Cuándo Harry despertó, no tenía sentido de la realidad, no sabía por que estaba ahí, por que le dolía el trasero, ni por qué estaba desnudo cuando él claramente siempre dormía totalmente abrigado.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la realidad lo golpeará, se levantó abruptamente sin prestar atención al brazo alrededor de su cintura. Fue directo al baño y vomitó. Su estómago se revolvía a cada arcada que tenía. Se limpió la boca y se apoyo contra la ducha, respirando profundamente, las lágrimas saliendo al recordar lo pasado.

Lucius se despertó al sentir ruidos en el baño, se alertó cuando pensó en que Alex podría haber escapado del hechizo, pero una mirada al suelo le mostró que este todavía estaba aturdido. Miró hacia dónde venían los ruidos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, prácticamente voló hacia el baño y su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente al ver a Harry llorando. Se acercó al moreno hasta estar sentado a un lado de este, lo abrazó y suavemente lo sentó en su regazo, esperando que todo pasara.

"_Ese tipo vivirá el peor de los infiernos, me encargaré personalmente de ello"._

* * *

><p>Aún me falta mucho por escribir, todavía tengo que solucionar todo con el problema de los padres de Harry y su hermano, y las otras historias también...<p>

Tengo harto trabajo *.*

Y aquí esta todo, sé que es corto, pero no se me podía ocurrir nada más Y.Y , necesito una musa que me inspireeeee.

¿Review? ^.^!


End file.
